No todo esta perdido
by Kurai Kirara
Summary: La muerte de personas cercanas puede causar muchas cosas, una de ellas puede ser unir a dos personas?  Sasuhina
1. Nos vamos de viaje

Capítulo 1: Entre amigos

_Flash back_

_Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era de una mujer de unos cincuenta años –Por favor sígame joven-_

_Seguí a la mujer a la habitación en la que estaba Itachi internado, llegue, mis ojos no podían estar viendo la realidad, no _

_-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero ha muerto –dijo la mujer a mi lado mirando con tristeza el ahora cadáver de mi hermano mayor-_

_En verdad intente no llorar, solo era un niño, tenía catorce años y ya había perdido a mi familia, sentí como lentamente caía a un pozo negro, recordé a mis padres, a Itachi, los amigos que alguna vez tuve, todo, lo que alguna vez tuve había acabado con un incendio, caí en el piso del hospital, ya no me importaba que me hicieran, todo estaba perdido-_

_End flash back_

-Vamos teme!, disfruta de este día –decía mi amigo hiperactivo mientras sostenía una copa de vino en su mano-

-Hmp, no tengo nada que festejar hoy –conteste friamente-

-Pero si es tu cumpleaños!, alégrate –mire a mi mejor amigo, era mi amigo, pero a la vez un completo idiota, de alguna forma se dio cuenta de por que no festejaba- Ah!, ya sé, faltan mujeres verdad? –no, no había entendido, el mensaje que intente transmitir con mis ojos- Si quieres podemos ir a un bar y…

-No seas dobe! –grite enojado- no es por eso, en verdad no recuerdas que día es hoy? –pregunte recuperando mi tono de voz normal-

-Tu cumpleaños –contestaste aun sin comprender la situación-

-No, hoy no es mi cumpleaños, es 23 de julio –admití secamente- Pasaron cuatro años

Recordarte la fecha hizo que cayeras en la cuenta de lo que intentaba decirte

-Lo siento Sasuke, yo.. no quise… lo siento mucho

Tus disculpas me calmaban, pero me duele que hayan pasado tantos años y no lo recuerdes, tu y yo fuimos los únicos en salvarnos de esa casa envuelta en llamas

-Aun te duele verdad? –preguntaste acercándote y sentándote a mi lado en el gran sillon-

-Claro que duele –intente mirar para otro lado, no me gustaba hablar de ese día-

-Pensaste en ir con un psicologo?

-Hmp, no creo que sea lo indicado, necesito despejarme

-Tienes razón, últimamente has tenido mucho trabajo, que tal si vas un fin de semana a algún club vacacional o algo, y de paso, me llevas a mi junto a Sakura- Otra vez hablas de tu novia, me pregunto si cuando tiene novia es de lo único que habla?-

-Esta es una forma de preguntar: ¨ Sasuke, puedes darme vacaciones? ¨ verdad?

-Si –admitiste sonriendo-

No pude evitar sonreír, sos un idiota, pero por eso mismo sos mi mejor amigo, como jefe de la industria Uchiha acepte tu petición de vacaciones, mañana iríamos los tres de vacaciones, el punto es, a donde?

-Dobe, a donde iremos? –pregunté antes de que salieras por la puerta, te paraste en seco y cerraste la puerta, genial, no tenias idea de a donde querías ir-

-Francia? –preguntaste dándote la vuelta-

-Tal vez, otra?

-Londres?

-No, no me gusta

-Hawai? –preguntaste ya cansado, en verdad pasar una noche de amigos bebiendo te hacía daño-

-Ok, mañana iremos a Hawai –decidí, estabas cansado pero no por eso no me dedicaste una mirada que pedía a gritos una explicación- por mas que no me guste el sol Hawai tiene varios centros vacacionales muy interesantes…, avísale a Sakura, partimos mañana a las nueve –al terminar de decir esto saliste de la casa, dejándome otra vez solo, ahora que haría yo?, aun no tengo sueño, tampoco tengo algo que hacer, será mejor que busque un centro vacacional y pida los pasajes para viajar

Termine de hacer todo, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé, miro el reloj y veo que son las dos de la mañana, voy a mi habitación, me acuesto en la gran cama, estoy algo cansado pero no tanto, cierro los ojos y espero a que Morfeo me acune en sus brazos

_Flash back, sueño de Sasuke_

_-Sasuke! __Sasuke! –oígo que mi hermano grita, la casa de madera empieza a caer, mi hermano está ahí aun!, no puedo perderlo, yo casi estaba saliendo de la casa, pero volví por el, Naruto me mira y luego me siguió a ayudarme. lo encontramos bajo una madera que se quemaba, estaba desmayado por el humo, de alguna forma lo sacamos de ahí, lo llevamos al hospital, decían que no atendían tan tarde, pero no me importaba, Naruto se quedo a mi lado insistiendo junto a mi para que lo ayudaran, a las doce lo atendieron, Naruto se fue por que ya no podía seguir estando sin avisarle a sus padres donde estaba, yo le dije que se fuera, que todo estaría bien, creo que solo intentaba convencerme a mi mismo de eso, a las cuatro vino una mujer y me llevo a su habitación, el ya había muerto-_

_End flash back/ Sueño de Sasuke_

Me removí en las sábanas ante el recuerdo, aun recostado en mi cama mire el reloj, eran las ocho!, me levante, me duche con agua caliente, tome el desayuno, luego agarre las maletas que prepare ayer y salí corriendo, pedí un transporte para viajar, llegué, justo a tiempo, me extraño mucho entrar y verte al lado de tu novia con el rostro enojado

-Donde estabas teme! –pregunto Naruto en cuanto estuve con ellos-

-Dije que viniéramos a las nueve

-Creí que habías dicho las ocho –dijo con tono apagado mi amigo a lo que Sakura le dio un ¨ pequeño ¨ golpe que hizo que mi amigo cayera al piso

-Sakura-chan, no me golpees –dijo mi amigo-

-Hmp, Hola Sakura-san

-Hola Sasuke-san

-Bueno, vamos a pedir los pasajes, trajeron los pasaportes verdad?

Los dos asintieron, fuimos a pedir los pasajes, nos atendió una chica de nuestra edad que me tiraba varías indirectas que no fueron correspondidas, no es que sea gay o algo parecido, solo que no quiero estar con alguien que se arrastre por mi.

Subimos al avion y nos sentamos, Naruto y Sakura delante mio, y yo, pues a mi me tocaría viajar con un desconocido, pero no me importa mucho, mientras no me hable ni me haga nada estará todo bien, de Tokyo a Hawaii son seis horas solo, me siento en la ventana y ruego por que la persona que tenga mi asiento no sea desagradable o simplemente no venga.

Faltan diez minutos para que empiece el vuelo, mi compañero aun no viene, y dudo mucho que lo haga, tuvo como una hora para llegar, ja, no lo hará, de pronto siento que una persona se sienta a mi lado, oh no, no puede ser, llego, volteo mi vista desde la ventana hasta donde esta mi compañero durante el viaje, me asombre al ver a una chica, de mi edad, con el pelo azul-negro, no veo sus ojos ni nada mas, lleva puesta una campera muy holgada, tal vez sea gorda, es común que la gente oculte sus defectos, en fin, no le doy mucha importancia, los diez minutos acabaron y comenzó el vuelo

Han pasado dos horas según mi reloj la verdad es que estoy muy aburrido, pero no tengo nada que hacer, sinceramente se me olvido traer un libro o algo, veo a mi compañera de viaje, estabas igual que yo, aburrida, bueno, podría hablarte no?

-Oye, como te llamas? –pregunte al fin-

-H-hinata Hyuga, y tu?

Hyuga, ese apellido lo conocía de algún lado, pero no recuerdo de donde…

-Sasuke –respondí- Sasuke Uchiha

-Entonces tu erés Sasuke? –preguntaste, espera, me conocías?-

-Me conoces?

-Si, hace unos días las empresas Uchihas firmaron un acuerdo con mi la empresa de mi padre

Sabía que de algún lado la conocía

-Y dime, ivas a Hawaii a una reunión? –preguntaste intentando reestablecer la conversación-

-No, en realidad voy de vacaciones con unos amigos, y tu?

-También me voy de vacaciones, pero voy sola

-Por que vas sola?

-Mis amigos no pudieron venir, además no quería separarlos de sus vidas para que me acompañaran

Ella tenía razón, por un momento me sentí mal por separar a Naruto y a Sakura de sus vidas, y luego recordé que fue pedido de Naruto, por lo tanto no tenía por que sentirme mal, no?

-Oye teme! –dijo Naruto dándose vuelta sobre el asiento- dame la cámara!, Sakura-chan se ha dormido y quiero sacarle una foto –miraste a Hinata- Hola!, soy Naruto Uzumaki –le dijiste mientras le extendías la mano para saludar a lo cual tu correspondiste-

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga

-Bueno Hinata, espero que te lleves bien con el Teme! –gritaste alegre y luego te diste la vuelta ya con la cámara-

Paso otra hora, te levantas del asiento y te quitas la campera dejando ver un cuerpo mucho mejor del que imagine, hiciste un bollo con la campera y la usaste de almohada, no sé por que pero me causo gracia y ternura tu acto, tuve ganas incluso de abrazarte, parecías una niña pequeña, estabas en posición fetal sobre el asiento del avión tapada por una sábana blanca que te dieron

-He, Sasuke –hablo mi amigo que estaba dado vuelta mirándome- te gusta? –preguntaste pícaramente-

-Hmp, no digas estupideces dobe –dije con voz fría-

-Jaja, Sasuke esta enamorado –dijiste para luego darte la vuelta, tuve unas terribles ganas de atarte y vendarte la boca, pero me resistí por dos razones, estábamos en un avión, y no tenía una cuerda ni un pañuelo para atarle las manos, pies y la boca-

Mire de nuevo a donde estabas, seguías dormida, pero ahora susurrabas cosas, me acerque para oírte, no por chismoso ni nada parecido, solo que, me causabas curiosidad

-N-no, Hanabi –susurrabas-

Quien será Hanabi?, seguía teniendo mi rostro cerca de ti, eras hermosa, no sé cuando, pero cuando volví a verte tenías los ojos abiertos y nuestros rostros seguían cerca, ambos nos sonrojamos, me aleje de ti y volví a mi posición inicial, y tu también, ambos seguíamos sonrojados, solo que yo lo disimulaba mejor ya que desviaba la mirada

Pasó otra hora, ya faltaban solo dos horas, tu estabas aburrida, Naruto y Sakura quien sabe que hacían, y bueno yo, me divertía viéndote, me asombraba que no pasaran una película o algo como en general hacen, y como si Kami-sama me escuchara o algo apareció una película en la pantalla, pero sinceramente no era el tipo de película que esperaba, tu también miraste la pantalla y luego miraste a otro lado, en verdad nadie quería ver eso, pero parecía haber gente que le interesaba, idiotas

-Hinata –llame tu atención y lo logre- quien es Hanabi? –pregunte, la curiosidad me mataba-

-Hanabi…- tu rostro cambio completamente a uno de tristeza- ella era mi hermana menor –no entendía el por que de tu tristeza, espera, era?-

-Que le paso? –pregunte interesado-

-Ella murió en un incendio hace cuatro años

No lo podía creer, era imposible que fuera el mismo lugar y el momento, me sentí feliz por no ser el único que perdió a alguien ahí, pero a la vez triste por saber de tu hermana

Pero como dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato no?, hubiera preferido no saber quien es Hanabi, tu tristeza me recuerda a la mía propia


	2. Haz feliz a la Hyuga

Capítulo 2:

El resto del vuelo fue normal, tu me preguntabas por que mi cambio de rostro al oír sobre tu hermana, no sé si estabas enterada de mi hermano, te dije que no era por nada importante, me miraste con desconfianza pero no volviste a preguntar del tema

-Oye, Teme! –dijo mi amigo dándose la vuelta sobre el asiento- Cuanto falta?

-No lo sé

-Hace cuanto tiempo salimos? –mire mi reloj-

-Hace cinco horas y veinte minutos

Te diste la vuelta y gritaste feliz, parecías un niño, volví a mirarte, tenías la mirada perdida en el piso del avión

El resto del vuelo pasó rápido, no volvimos a hablar, con el dobe y Sakura salimos del avión, fuimos al hotel, me extraño que nos siguieras, tal vez es solo coincidencia, mi teléfono comienza a sonar, es de mi oficina…, por que me molestan cuando estoy de vacaciones?

-Hola? –pregunte enojado, odio que me molesten-

-Sasuke?, soy Hiashi Hyuga, me enteré que estás de vacaciones en el mismo lugar que mi hija mayor –no me gusta el tono de voz que usa-

-Hmp, que es lo que quiere que haga? –pregunte algo impaciente-

-Así no se trata a un mayor… bueno, no importa, lo que te quiero pedir un favor

-Puede decir de una vez que quiere! –grite a lo que mis compañeros de viaje me miraron sobresaltados, no les preste atención este hombre colma mi paciencia-

-Quiero que pases tiempo con ella, hace poco fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi hija menor…, me gustaría que disfrute sus vacaciones y no piense en ello

-Y por que haría eso? –pregunte, no tenía por que pasar tiempo con ella, ambos pasamos por el mismo dolor, la misma perdida-

-Por que si no lo haces el contrato entre nuestras empresas se romperá y tu empresa caerá-

-Hmp, acepto –por mas que no me gustará la idea tengo que hacerlo, la empresa ha tenido problemas últimamente, los Hyuga nos salvaron de caer en bancarrota, sin ese bendito contrato estaré muerto, corte el teléfono y me acerque a donde estabas, estabas pidiendo la habitación a recepción, y justo a tu lado estaban Naruto y Sakura hablando de ramen, bueno, Naruto hablaba, Sakura escuchaba y hacía gestos de molestía-

-Hinata –volteaste al escuchar tu nombre- después te gustaría ir con nosotros a ver una película? –al decir el nosotros Naruto y Sakura me miraron intrigados, después les explicaría-

-Sasuke.. –parecías nerviosa, hmp, no importa- bueno –dijiste con una alegre sonrisa-

-Nos vemos a las 19 pm, luego iremos a cenar

-Muy bien –aceptaste algo sonrojada la propuesta, recibiste las llaves de tu habitación y saliste de nuestra vista-

-Sasuke, por que la invitaste al cine y luego a cenar?, o mas importante por que nos incluiste a nosotros? –dijo Naruto cuando ya estábamos en mi habitación, ellos tenían la de al lado, yo dormiría solo-, Sakura y yo teníamos planes… -dijo el rubio en vos baja a lo que la peli-rosa asintió-, espera, lo hiciste para estar con ella verdad?, te gusta!, jajaja lo sabía –declaro el rubio orgulloso, por su no descubrimiento-

-Naruto, ella no me gusta, recibí ordenes del Hyuga, tengo que pasar tiempo con ella durante las vacaciones –dije con tono neutral-

-Hmp, yo sigo creyendo que te gusta –dijo en tono pícaro mi amigo-

-Por que hiciste caso a su orden? –pregunto Sakura, ellos no estaban enterados de los problemas de la empresa-

-Últimamente la empresa ha tenido problemas debido a la economía, Naruto, te acuerdas de trato con el Hyuga? –mi amigo asintió ante la pregunta, Sakura seguía mirándonos pidiendo una explicación- bueno, ese trato sirvió para que la empresa no cayera –dije con tono de angustia- el señor Hyuga, Hiashi, me pidio que este con ella para que se distrajera de algunas cosas

-Que cosas? –pregunto Naruto pícaramente de nuevo-

-Ella también perdió a un familiar en el incendio –al decir esto la sonrisa de Naruto se borro y Sakura cambio su rostro a uno de angustia-

-A quien perdió? –pregunto Sakura interesada-

-A su hermana menor –respondí neutralmente-

-Sasuke, que hacía la hermana menor de Hinata en tu cumpleaños?

-Mi padre invito a Hiashi y familia a ir… pero dijeron que Hinata no fue por que no se sentía bien

-Estupido Minoru, al menos esta muerto –comento mi amigo enojado-

-Quien es Minoru? –pregunto Sakura-

-Fue quien causo el incendio –explique-

-Como fue? –pregunto Sakura

_-_Bueno, Minoru era el jefe de la empresa rival y también el mejor amigo de Itachi, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños se presentó con la excusa de que quería hablar con mis padres sobre un proyecto sorpresa que tenía con Itachi, ellos accedieron a hablar con el, subieron las escaleras de la casa, a los pocos minutos oímos gritos de mis padres, junto a Itachi subimos a ver que ocurría, encontramos a nuestros padres en el piso desangrándose

_Flash back_

_-Sasuke oíste eso? –pregunto Itachi mirando hacía el piso de arriba-_

_-Subamos –dije corriendo hacía la escalera seguido por vos, entramos a la habitación de la que vino el ruido-_

_-Minoru que hiciste? –grito Itachi, que pasa?-_

_-Itachi, que ocurre? –pregunte inocentemente-_

_-Solo me deshice de dos estorbos –contesto Minoru dándose la vuelta, yo aun no veía que ocurría-_

_-Sasuke, vuelve abajo –dijo Itachi intentando sacarme de la habitación-_

_-No me ire sin saber que ocurre –me gire, me lamente mucho haberlo hecho-_

_-Mira Sasuke, estos son los inútiles de tus padres –dijo Minoru acercando a mi rostro ambos cuerpos de mis padres-_

_-No es verdad! –grite casi llorando-_

_-Minoru eres un bastardo! –grito Itachi tacleando a Minoru-_

_Minoru se levanto del piso, encendió el encendedor y lo tiro al piso_

_-Yo conocí el dolor de la perdida, ahora les toca a ustedes –dijo antes de caer al piso, supongo que muerto-_

_-Sasuke corré –me ordeno mi hermano-_

_-No me iré sin ti –le dije arrastrándolo, el piso comenzó a quemarsé-_

_-No, no me iré de este mundo sin matarte! –dijo Minoru, agarrando el pie de Itachi-_

_- Suéltame hijo de tu madre! – grito Itachi intentando soltarse, el piso se termino de quemar y caímos al primer piso, varías personas comenzaron a gritar y correr, Itachi callo sobre madera quemada, pronto se desmayo por el humo, Minoru ya estaba muerto por la caída y además se estaba quemando-_

_-Itachi levantate y vámonos! –dije saliendo corriendo de la casa que se caía a pedásos-_

_-Sasuke vámonos! –grito Naruto corriendo delante mio- _

_-No, debemos volver por Itachi! –grite, me miraste sorprendido, pero corriste en su ayuda-_

_End flash back _

-Minoru era un idiota –dije mirando al piso-

-Extraño a Itachi –dijo Naruto triste-

-Yo también dobe

Estuvimos unos minutos así, con un silencio que nos envolvía a los tres

-Bueno, tenemos que olvidarnos e intentar alegrar a Hina-chan! –grito mi amigo hiperactivo-

-Jaja –Sakura rio ante su comentario- entonces, a que hora nos veremos?-me preguntaste-

-A las 19 en la entrada

-Que iremos a ver? –pregunto Naruto-

-No sé, lo veremos ahí, iré a avisarle a Hinata donde nos veremos

-En otras palabras querés ir a verla y esa es una excusa, verdad Teme –dijo mi amigo a mi costado dándome ligeros golpes con el codo-

-Hmp, no digas estupideces –dije saliendo de la habitación, esperen, esa era mi habitación, volví a entrar a ella- salgan de acá

Naruto y Sakura salieron de la habitación con la cabeza gacha, a veces parecían niños, cerre la puerta y baje a la recepción

-Eh, disculpe –llame la atención de la recepcionista- me puede decir la habitación de Hinata Hyuga?

-Puedo saber por que?

-Necesito hablarle

-Ah, bueno, la habitación es la 93 –genial, esta a la izquierda de mi y a la derecha Naruto y Sakura-

Subí las escaleras, toque la puerta, apareciste con una remera blanca, un jean, un saco negro y unas sandalias blancas con el pelo suelto

-Sasuke? –preguntaste al verme-

-Hola Hinata, quería avisarte que esta noche nos encontraremos en la entrada

-Ah, vamos ahora?

-Que?, no, a las 19 –conteste divertido con una sonrisa-

-Son las 19 –dijiste mostrándome el reloj de tu muñeca-

Mire atónito la hora, revise en mi reloj, era cierto, eran las 19

-Puedes esperar acá, voy a cambiarme –dije algo sonrojado, como se puede pasar tan rápido el tiempo?-

Entré a mi habitación, me duche como pude y me vestí con una camisa negra, un jean y unas zapatillas negras, tenía el pelo mojado, pero no importaba, salí de la habitación, ahí estabas, parada en medio del pasillo con una expresión angelical en el rostro, parecías una muñeca de cristal, me acerque

-Vamos Sasuke?

-Si vamos

Ambos bajamos por ascensor, me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme a Naruto y Sakura, Naruto no llega temprano, aunque si está con Sakura llega temprano gracias a los golpes que le da esta, Naruto vestia una camisa naranja y un jean negro, y zapatillas blancas, y Sakura vestía una remera larga rosa pálido, un jean y zapatillas blancas

-Teme! –dijo Naruto abrazándome, me sorprendí bastante y me separe de ti-

-Que haces dobe?

-Estoy feliz, Sakura acepto ser mi novia oficial! –grito Naruto feliz-

-Que no lo eran ya? –pregunte confundido-

-No…, solo salíamos –explico Sakura-

-Etto, felicidades –dijo Hinata tímidamente-

-Gracias –respondieron ambos- bueno vamos? –pregunto Naruto emocionado empujándonos a todos fuera del hotel-

-Y que película veremos? –pregunto Sakura en medio del camino al cine, todos nos miramos entre nosotros, no va a ser fácil ponernos de acuerdo…-


	3. Cena con amigos

Capítulo 3: Una cita, un tanto… extraña

Todos nos mirábamos los rostros, y luego las carteleras del cine

-Hay algo que quieran ver? –pregunte intentando llegar a algo-

-Yo quiero ver esa! –dijo Sakura señalando una cartelera de una película romántica, imposible, nunca, me niego, Naruto y yo negamos con la cabeza, es imposible que veamos eso-

-Veamos esa! –grito Naruto apuntando a una película que trataba de una guerra, aun no entiendo que le ve a ese tipo de películas, los tres nos negamos, demasiada accion y poco argumento para mi gusto-

-Y esa? –pregunto Hinata mirando una cartelera de una comedía, los tres nos miramos, ninguno tenía problemas en eso, además tenía algo de romance para Sakura, algo de acción para que Naruto no este quejándose y parece que a Hinata al igual que a mi nos gustan las comedías-

- Cuatro boletos para ¨Momentos de risa¨ por favor –pedí a la boletera en cuanto todos estuvimos de acuerdo, nos dio los boletos y caminamos a la sala, ya dentro de ella fuimos a la ante ultima fila, Naruto se sentó al final de la fila, a su lado Sakura, después Hinata y luego yo, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película.

Te veías entretenida viendo la película, Naruto lloraba de la risa, y Sakura reía, pero lloraba en el hombro de Naruto cuando había romance, yo solo me limitaba a lanzarle miradas de odio al niñito de atrás que pateaba el asiento, era en verdad insoportable

-Niño deja de patear el asiento! –grite ya arto de el, pero fue un vergonzoso error, ya que cuando lo hice no me dí cuenta de que la película ya había terminado, la gente estaba aplaudiendo, bueno, antes de mi grito hacía eso, ahora todos, incluso mis compañeros me miraban extraño –que?, nunca se cansaron de que un ***** les pateara el asiento toda la película?, vuelvan a su vida! –grite algo harto de la situación-

Para mi suerte todos salieron de la sala, el niño me miro con los ojos llorosos por el grito, pero no me importo, Sakura me miraba asombrada, Hinata me miraba… triste?, y Naruto simplemente intentaba aguantar la risa

Al salir del cine, te tome del brazo, quería saber por que estabas triste, mi deber es hacer que estes feliz, si no estás feliz, tu padre deshace el contrato, si el deshace el contrato yo seré el infeliz

-Por que recién estabas triste?

-Cuando? –preguntaste inocentemente-

-Recién cuando le grite al niño

-Es que –hiciste una pausa, parece que te costara decir algo- yo sé lo… de tu hermano –al decir esas palabras abrí lo mas que pude los ojos, yo nunca le había dicho, solo lo sabían mis amigos, como se entero- me entristeció ver lo mucho que te cambio

-Como supiste?

-Mi padre me lo dijo, el dijo que pasarías tiempo con migo y me contó algunas cosas sobre tu familia, lo siento mucho, y si me invitaste por que mi padre te lo dijo, por favor no lo hagas, no quiero que estén conmigo por obligación

Sus palabras sonaban en mi cabeza ¨lo de tu hermano¨ no sé por que, esa frase me enojo, pero no era el momento, ella estaba casi en la esquina, de alguna forma logro soltarse de mi, Naruto y Sakura estaban caminando en dirección contraría a la que se estaba yendo Hinata, y yo aún seguía parado en la entrada del cine

-Hinata! –llame mientras corría hacía ella, llegue a donde estaba, por suerte no camino mucho-

-Que sucede Sasuke? –preguntaste preocupada-

-No estamos contigo por obligación de tu padre –dije intentando sonar convincente, no es que no me agrade, solo que no la conozco lo suficiente como para decir que me cae bien-

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no quiero que estes comprometido a estar con migo, esta bien, le diré a mi padre que si estuvimos juntos

Saliste corriendo, pero antes de que te fueras pude ver pequeñas lagrimas recorrer tu rostro, que idiota soy!

-Oye teme, donde esta Hina-chan? –pregunto mi mejor amigo, a su lado estaba Sakura-

-Se acaba de ir

-A donde? –pregunto Sakura-

-No lo sé, creo que esta enojada –respondí –

-Teme! Que le hiciste? –pregunto mi amigo enojado, de pronto su rostro cambio de preocupación a una sonrisa zorruna- o es que le pediste algo indebido?

-Baka! –gritamos Sakura y yo, solo que Sakura a diferencia de mi no le pego-

-Por que todos me pegan? –pregunto mi amigo con lagrimas de cocodrilo-

-Hmp, por que será? –pregunte irónicamente, la verdad, muchos teníamos razones para pegarle-

-Que hacemos con Hina-chan teme?

-Hmp, vamos al hotel a ver si esta ahí

-Y si no la encontramos? –pregunto Sakura-

-Pues ustedes hacen lo que quieren, yo la buscaré –dije decididó- me da tristeza verla así

-Yo sigo con la teoría de que estas enamorado –dijo Naruto-

-Y yo tengo la teoría de que terminaras en un hospital si sigues haciendo esos comentarios idiotas –solté para dejar en claro que le haré daño si sigue diciendo estupideces-

-Bueno bueno, no me pegues! –dijo Naruto escondiéndose detrás de Sakura-

-Hmp, vamos al hotel

El camino del cine al hotel fue corto y silencioso, tal vez Naruto estaba callado por mis amenazas, espero que siga así, entramos a la recepción del hotel, busco con la mirada a Hinata

-No esta –dije angustiado- Iré a su habitación

-Que vas a hacer en su habitación? –dijo Naruto tomándome del brazo para que no corriera-

-Nada dobe –respondí secamente mientras me soltaba de su agarre-

Corrí escaleras arriba, tenía que llegar y hablar con ella, de lo contrarió su tristeza quedara en mi conciencia y encima la empresa quebrara

-Hinata –grite al otro lado de la puerta, nadie respondía- Hinata! –volví a gritar, pero esta ves tocando la puerta-

-Sasuke-kun, por que esta en mi puerta? –pregunto alguien con una dulce voz detrás de mío, me di la vuelta, ahí estabas, te abrace pero a los pocos segundos me separe, era raro-

-Es que vine a buscarte, en verdad no estamos contigo por que nos lo dijo tu padre

-Entonces por que?, no me conoces

-Cierto, pero podríamos conocernos si saliéramos todos juntos –respondí con una sonrisa-

-Con que acá están! –dijo Naruto corriendo por el pasillo junto a Sakura- nos preocupaste Hina-chan!, iremos a comer verdad?, tengo hambre –dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Tu quieres venir Hinata? –pregunte entendiendo mi mano para que la tomara-

-Si

Tomaste mi mano y caminamos a la recepción, parecías nerviosa, pero estabas feliz, o eso creo, es la primera vez que salgo con alguien que no es ni Naruto ni Sakura, la verdad no tengo mucha vida amorosa o amistosa, Naruto y Sakura son lo único que necesito, no quiero mas amigos, con ellos me basta, y mi vida amorosa simplemente al amor lo veo algo tonto por alguna razón me molesta, en fin, tal vez, tal vez vos puedas convertirte en mi amiga

-A donde iremos a comer? –pregunto Sakura cuando ya estabamos fuera del hotel-

-A donde quieren ir?

-Por ramen! –grito mi amigo levantando el puño hacía arriba-

-Naruto, no creo que vendan ramen por acá –explico Sakura provocando que Naruto llorara en su hombro-

-Por que no vamos a un restaurant de pastas?

Todos estaban de acuerdo, en lo que restaba del camino Sakura y Naruto intentaron hablar mas de ellos, no por ser egocéntricos.., si no para que Hinata los conociera un poco mas, aunque había cosas que era mejor no saber, como por ejemplo el triste final del perro de Naruto

Flash back

-Sasuke! –llamo mi amigo-

-Que quieres dobe?

-Viste a mi perrito? –pregunto mi amigo sentandose a mi lado-

-Tsk, no te preocupes por el, de seguro esta buscando algo en la basura, preocúpate mas por la tarea de matemática

-Es que no lo he visto desde que llegaste

-Como dije, seguramente busca algo en la basura

Oímos un ruido fuera de la casa, era un auto intentando frenar, Naruto se acerco rápido a la ventana para ver, solo pude oír como lloraba, me acerque a la ventana, el auto había arrollado a Aki, y el desgraciado que lo mato, ya no estaba

End flash back

-Lo siento mucho por Aki Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata intentando hacer que Naruto no llorara en el restaurant, la verdad es que lo quiso mucho, además de mi, era lo único que tenía ya que sus padres murieron por razones desconocidas por mi-

-Esta bien Hina-chan –dijo Naruto intentando no llorar- bueno, que pedirán? –pregunto recuperando su sonrisa de siempre-

-Yo no quiero nada –dijo Sakura angustiada, parece que le afecto la historia por que comenzo a soltar pequeñas lagrimas-

-Sakura-chan! –grito Naruto- no llores –dijo abrazandola-

Muchos de los presentes en el restaurant miraban la escena con ternura mientras que otros lloraban y murmuraban cosas, mire a Hinata, estaba casi llorando

-Por que lloras? –pregunte-

-Es muy tierno este momento –dijo con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras sonreías-

Solo pude sonreír, y eras muy dulce, tu sonrisa se fue, te secaste las lagrimas y mirabas con confusión a Naruto, por que ese cambio repentino?, mire a la dirección donde mirabas, era Naruto rodeado de mujeres que lo abrazaban y lloraban, Naruto intentaba apartarlas junto a Sakura

-Váyanse! -grito por fin Sakura mientras lanzaba miradas envenenadas a todas, las mujeres se fueron, y los hombres fueron detrás de ellas, dejandonos a nosotros cuatro solos en el restaurant , Hinata miraba entretenida la escena, yo sinceramente le tenía algo de miedo a Sakura, y Naruto solo se limito a abrazarla, volvieron a tomar la compostura, aunque Sakura tenía el puño apretado

-Sakura-chan me quiere mucho! –grito Naruto-

-Bueno –dijo un mesero acercandosenos- por lo recién ocurrido necesito que se vallan, ya no serán bienvenidos acá

-Por que? –pregunte, no había razones para echarnos-

-Por que su amiga acaba de hacer que todos se fueran, incluyendo a quienes no pagaron las cuentas pero comieron

No tuvimos mas opción que irnos, todos estabamos con caras triste, excepto Sakura que estaba casi llorando mientras Naruto la consolaba

-Tu no tienes la culpa Sakura-chan, lo que paso solo fue por unas zorras y por que me quieres mucho –dijo antes de besarla a lo que Sakura correspondió-

Ambos se quedaron parados unos minutos, mientras Hinata y yo seguimos caminando, era una noche hermosa, rebicé mi reloj, eran las once, aún era temprano, aunque yo creí que para esta hora ya habríamos terminado de comer y cada quien estaría en su casa, pero no, aun no comemos, mire a mi costado y me encontré con tus ojos, reflejaban ternura y vergüenza, por que me mirabas?, por que yo te miraba?

-Etto, Sasuke-kun, que haremos ahora? –preguntaste tímidamente-

-Iremos a comer a casa de Sasuke y el cocinara verdad? –dijo Naruto que estaba detrás nuestro junto a Sakura-

-Sabes cocinar? –me preguntaste algo dudosa-

-No –respondí avergonzado, el dobe me las pagara-

-Si quieren yo puedo cocinar –se ofreció Hinata-

-Sabes cocinar? –pregunto Sakura-

-Si, mi madre me enseño –dijo algo angustiada-

-Entonces esta decidido!, Hina-chan cocinara en casa de Sasuke

Mire con el ceño fruncido a mi amigo, yo nunca dije que sería en mi casa, aunque, que daño haría?


	4. Mañana intranquila

Hi!, bueno, este es el capítulo 4, me olvide de decir, las habitaciones en el hotel tienen, 1 baño, sala principal y cocina son una casa prácticamente x3 acá esta el capítulo cuatro, que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 4:

Ya habíamos entrado a mi habitación, Hinata se ofreció a cocinar, aunque tengo mis dudas, no sé que hará, o mas importante.. si será comestible, espero que sepa lo que hace

-Que quieren que cocine? –pregunto Hinata frente al horno-

-Ramen! –grito Naruto-

-Lo que sea –dije con tono neutro- menos ramen – no me gusta el ramen, y no, es mi casa, no se comera algo que no quiero-

-Sasuke! –chillo mi amigo- no me quieres? –pregunto haciendo puchero-

-No –respondí-

-Baka! Sakura-chan! –volvió a chillar mi amigo-

-Naruto deja de gritar! –dijo Sakura dándole un golpe para que se callara, momentos como este me agrada que Sakura este cerca- Hina-chan –levantaste la cabeza al oír tu nombre- sabes cocinar pasta?

-Si, quieren eso? –preguntaste-

Todos asentimos, era parte de lo que quería Naruto y Sakura y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, Hinata enseguida se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, a los pocos minutos de silencio mi amigo decidió interrumpir el silencio

-Y Sasuke.., que haremos mañana? –pregunto Naruto, sinceramente no lo había pensado, mire alrededor de la habitación, no había algo que me sugiriera una actividad-

-No lo sé –admite con voz neutra- ustedes que quieren hacer?

-Iremos a comer ramen! –grito Naruto-

-No todo en la vida es ramen –le recalco su novia-

-Sakura-chan, como ya te dije mi vida esta compuesta de tres cosas –genial, la lista de cosas de las que depende Naruto..- ramen, vos, y mis amigos –dijo con algo de orgullo-

Sakura solo pudo soltar un suspiro, me pregunto como lo aguanta, aunque bueno, dicen que el amor soporta todo, incluso a Naruto

-Ya esta todo listo –dijo Hinata mostrándonos una olla con fideos-

-Se ven deliciosos Hina-chan –dijo Sakura alegre-

Me levante de la mesa para buscar los platos, pero Hinata se me adelanto pasando a mi lado con cuatro platos y vasos, pronto los colocó en la mesa, solo faltaba que me sentara, ella ya estaba sentada frente de Sakura y yo como un idiota parado

-Sasuke, ahora tienes que sentarte –me hablo Naruto como si fuera un idiota y no lo supiera-

Solo pude contestar con un ¨hmp¨, me senté en la mesa del otro lado de Hinata, frente al dobe y al lado de Hinata

-Entonces, que haremos? –pregunto de nuevo Naruto-

-Que quieres hacer? –pregunte, algo quiere..., pero antes de que hable dije- que no sea ramen

-E-el teatro? –pregunto Hinata, parecía nerviosa, estaba sonrojada ya que todos la mirabamos mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos-

-Me parece bien –contesto Sakura con un tono alegre en la voz-

-El teatro es aburrido –bufo Naruto-

-Tu nunca has ido al teatro –contestamos Sakura y yo a la vez-

-Si iremos Hinata –asegure, Naruto no impedirá que pase tiempo con ella, y que pensé?, me hace daño no comer-

Hinata solo sonrió, Naruto seguía comiendo casi atragantándose por que no tragaba casi, y Sakura intentaba ayudarlo mientras comía también, ahora que lo pienso, yo no había probado la comida aún, Hinata me miraba apenada, pensara que no me gusta?, debo salvar la velada! Probé un poco de la pasta, la verdad dudaba un poco de ella, no estaba seguro de si sabría bien, pero mi idea de que Hinata no sabía lo que hacía cambio completamente al probar la pasta, era deliciosa, mire de reojo a Hinata mientras tragaba, se veía feliz, mire a mis compañeros, ellos ya habían terminado de comer y estaban frente a mi con un gran sonrisa cada uno

-Teme! –dijo mi amigo sacudiéndome el hombro para que le prestara atención, ya había terminado de comer, me levante y camine hacía el lavaplatos con los platos- teme! –volvió a decir mi amigo un poco mas impaciente, es divertido hacer que pierda la paciencia debes en cuando-

-Que quieres? –pregunte dándome la vuelta luego de haber terminado de lavar los platos-

-Que día es hoy?

-Martes –conteste secamente, sinceramente la pregunta la veía algo tonta, pero considerando que es Naruto no me asombra que se olvide el día en el que vive-

-Pero el número baka! –dijo mi amigo, mire a Sakura, estaba hablando con Hinata, ambas hacían gestos algo extraños, de que hablan?-

-Hoy es –lo pensé un rato, sinceramente yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de que día era, miré el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared- hoy es diez –conteste tranquilamente-

Naruto se tranquilizo y fue con Sakura, yo solo me quede observando a mis tres amigos, si, Hinata podía llegar a ser una amiga, no lo sé.., tal vez, el tiempo lo dirá no?

-Sasuke –dijo mi amigo con voz baja, que le ocurre?, el no es exactamente de las personas que sean silenciosas-

-Que ocurre dobe?

-Como te va con Hina-chan? –pregunto pícaramente-

Quede algo asombrado por la pregunta de mi amigo, de que habla?

-De que hablas dobe? –pregunte curioso, increíble, primera vez en mi vida que no tengo idea de lo que me hablan-

-Como de que te hablo?, vamos Sasuke no te hagas el idiota –Naruto al principió pareció divertido, luego, cuando se dio cuenta que no entendía volvió a hablar- me refiero a tu e-n-a-m-o-r-a-m-i-e-n-t-o –deletreo mi amigo, ah claro, el sigue con la idea de que Hinata me atrae-

-Ya te lo dije dobe, no me gusta Hinata

Naruto me miro confundido, pero luego sonrió, se veía casi como un zorro con esas marcas en sus mejillas

-Ya te enamoraras teme, ya te enamoraras –soltó mi amigo para luego dirigirse a donde estaba su novia y ella-

Por que Naruto traerá la idea esa?.. en ningún momento ninguno de los dos demostró algo, además, el sabe que nunca me he enamorado, la idea de amar a alguien la veo como una tontería..

-Sasuke, ya nos vamos –hablo Naruto al lado de la puerta tomado de la mano con Sakura-

-Ah claro –me acerque a la puerta para abrirles- nos vemos mañana acá a las… -hice una pausa- a que hora iremos al teatro? –pregunte-

-A las siete –contesto Hinata- darán una comedía –contesto con una gran sonrisa, ah la comedía, mi genero favorito, por mas que no sea el hombre mas simpático del mundo es la mas divertida-

-Bueno, nos vemos a esa hora Teme! –dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta junto a su novia-

-Yo también me iré Sasuke –dijo Hinata apareciendo cerca de mí- hasta mañana! –se despidió saludando con la mano-

-Hasta mañana –solté para luego cerrar la puerta-

Miré el reloj, ya eran las dos am, como paso tan rápido el tiempo?, será mejor que me duerma, que haré mañana todo el día? La cita, esperen, cita? Mejor salida, la salida es a las siete pm, que haré en todo el día?, lo pensaré luego, ahora estoy cansado, voy a mi cama, esta en una habitación azul con una gran ventana, un armario y dos mesitas de luz, me acosté en la cama y me envolví entre las sabanas, había luna llena, me quede observándola hasta quedar dormido

Me levante con desgana de la cama, eran las diez según mi reloj, que haré el día de hoy?, fui a la cocinar a hacerme el desayuno, solo un zumo y tostadas, me siento frente a la mesa, que haré hoy?, esperar en cama hasta las siete?, ha, claro que no y como si fuera por magia sonó el timbre

-Teme!, abre soy yo! –grito Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta-

-Que ocurre dobe? –pregunte luego de abrir la puerta-

-Tengo que decirte algo urgente–dijo el dobe entrando a la casa, cerré la puerta con algo de odio, quien lo dejo entrar?, mire a mi amigo, estaba comiendo mi desayuno- lo siento, no desayune –se disculpo, bueno, es algo, no?-

-Habla de una vez dobe! –grite algo molesto, entra a mi casa, come mi desayuno y no me explica a que vino, baka..-

-Ya, ya, ocurrió que salí hace un rato con Sakura-chan a caminar y al volver a entrar al hotel encontramos a Hinata abrazando a un chico

-Y? –no me interesa lo que ella haga-

-Como que ¿y?, mira si es su novio, te están robando a tu amor y no haces nada! –grito Naruto mientras me sacudía los hombros-

-Naruto ya, yo no la amo –dije librándome de su agarré-

-Si claro, y mi nombre no es Naruto Uzumaki –contesto mi amigo- si no la amas, por que aceptas que este contigo, hasta donde recuerdo no soportas a ninguna chica que no sea Sakura

En parte era cierto, si no era con Sakura no estaría en compañía de ningún tipo con una chica, pero, no sé, Hinata me cae bien, no es gritona y tampoco es infantil y caprichosa

-No se te ocurre que me cae bien? –pregunte-

-A vos no te cae bien la gente.., con suerte me aguantas a mi! –chillo mi amigo-

-Si, con ¨suerte¨, vete antes de que te pegue –bufe para que se fuera-

-Ya,ya me voy, pero recuerda, tu la amas! –grito-

Pero salió de la puerta antes de que pudiera darle un ¨pequeño¨ golpe, era cierto que a mi no me cae bien la gente, pocos me agradan, pero tal vez Hinata es diferente, quiero decir, no me puedo llevar bien con alguien?, alguien volvió a tocar el timbre, si es Naruto de nuevo juro que le pego, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una chica de mi edad, o eso creo, pelo marrón con unos moños y ojos chocolate

-Etto, sabes donde esta Hinata Hyuga? –pregunto-

-En la habitación de la derecha –respondí, quien era ella para Hinata?-

-Gracias –respondió sonrojada- Neji! Es por aquí –grito, cerré la puerta, la verdad no quería saber mucho de ellos-

Por que se habrá sonrojado?, me mire en un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en mi cuarto, con que esto paso … pobre chica, yo recién me había levantado y estaba solo con mis boxers negros.., otra vez suena el timbre, abrí la puerta dispuesto a pegarle a quien sea que no me deja en paz

-Por que le abriste a mi novia estando en ropa interior! –grito un castaño con ojos plateados, sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Hinata, excepto que los de Hinata son mas bellos, en que pienso?- responde! –me grito el chico de ojos claros devolviéndome a la realidad-

-No se de que hablas –respondí, sinceramente no tengo idea, ninguna chica me vio en ropa interior, a menos que- tu eres Neji no? –asintió ante mi pregunta-

-Como sabes mi nombre?

-Tu novía recién grito tu nombre

-Entonces si la viste

-Si

-Por que? –pregunto enojado mientras me tomaba de los hombros-

-Por que ella me pregunto por Hinata –respondí tranquilo, no estaba en problemas.., no parecía alguien violento, y si se pusiera violento yo podría con el, espero-

Al terminar de decir eso me soltó, me miro con desconfianza, que le ocurre a este tipo? Parecía enojado, no sé como ni cuando o mas importante el por que, pero ¨Neji¨ me había acorralado contra la pared, mientras intentaba acogotarme


	5. Naruto es un idiota

Capítulo 5: Verguenzas

-Sueltame baka –grite mientras lo apartaba de mi, Neji me miro feo pero se aparto- por que me atacaste?

Sinceramente no se me ocurría una razón lógica para que me atacara, tal vez es por conocer a Hinata, es posible que el no lo sepa y crea que yo tenga una segunda intención con ella?, oh no, otro mas…

-Yo no quiero nada con Hinata –grite antes de que el me dijera algo-

Me miro confundido por unos minutos, relajo los músculo y me miro divertido, ahora que me daba cuenta yo seguía en boxers y ambos , Neji y yo, éramos observados por mi mejor amigo, su novia, la novia de Neji y Hinata, ella estaba ahí, parada y sonrojada intentando no verme, oh vamos!, nunca vieron a alguien en ropa interior?- Iré a cambiarme

Pasé entre los ¨ espectadores ¨ Naruto me miraba con una sonrisa pícara, y Hinata al igual que las otras dos mujeres estaban sonrojadas y con la cabeza gacha intentando aparentar estar bien, cosa que no lograron, llegue a mi habitación* y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra y salí de ahí para volver a donde estaban todos

La mayoría me miraba extraño, Naruto seguía con la misma sonrisa, lo que cambio fue que Hinata y las demás estaban mirando al frente, pendientes de lo que ocurriera entre Neji y yo, y pues Neji, estaba mirándome divertido

-Yo no quiero nada con Hinata –volví a repetir, me volvió a mirar divertido-

-No te ataque por que quisieras algo con Hinata... –respondió calmadamente, que no me oyen?, no quiero nada con Hinata, por que todo el mundo piensa que si?, primero Naruto, luego este, quien sigue? Sakura?, por favor…- lo hice por que.. bueno, creí que querías algo con Tenten

-Quien rayos es Tenten? –pregunte algo cansado de esto, que no pueden dejarme en paz!-

-Soy yo! –grito roja por el enojo la chica castaña-

-Hmp, entonces…?

-Entonces que? –pregunto el castaño-

-Solo me atacaste por que recibí a tu novia en ropa interior? –pregunte algo avergonzado-

-Como te sentirías vos si yo le abro la puerta a Hinata en ropa interior? –pregunto molesto-

-A ver, uno, Hinata no es mas que mi amiga y segundo si lo hicieras no tendría problemas por que sos su hermano

-E-el es mi primo –dijo Hinata avergonzada-

-Eso no cambia lo que quiero decir! –dije ya algo enojado-

-Bueno bueno! –interrumpio mi rubio amigo abrazándonos a Neji y a mi quedando el en el medio- son las once de la mañana y ya hicimos que Sasuke se enojara!, que record ne

Sasuke? –dijo mi amigo golpeándome con el codo en las costillas- por que no vamos a desayunar todos juntos? Y celebramos que Neji no matara a Sasuke –anunció alegre como siempre a nuestras compañeras -

-Podemos ir? –pregunto la chica de los moñitos ¨ Tenten ¨ mientras abrazaba a Neji –

-Claro dattebayo! –respondió igual de alegre mi amigo-

De esa forma, los seis salimos al restaurant/café/bar/ y con salimos me refiero a que Naruto estuvo chillando hasta que cedí para que dejara de gritar

-Y que hacen acá? –pregunto Naruto a la pareja de castaños en cuanto nos sentamos-

-Hiashi me pidió que viniera para estar con Hinata-san –respondió Neji- y yo acepte con la condición de poder venir junto a Tenten –dijo mientras se sonrojaba, mire a la castaña estaba igual de sonrojada que el anterior- y siento lo de esta mañana Sasuke –dijo en tono amistoso mientras me extendía su mano en forma de ¨ reconciliación ¨-

Solo me limite a aceptar su saludo amistoso, mire a Hinata, parecía triste, que le ocurre?, continué mirándola, se veía tierna, aunque estaba triste

-Que van a pedir? –dijo la camarera que estaba en la punta de la mesa de pie y con una libreta en la mano y un lapiz en la otra-}

La mayoría pidió un café excepto por Hinata que quería un jugo y yo simplemente no quería nada, ninguno pidió algo de comer, ya eran las once, pronto sería la hora de comer

-Iremos a la playa con Neji, Tenten y Sakura-chan –grito mi amigo emocionado sacándome de mis pensamientos- quieren ir ustedes? –nos pregunto a Hinata y a mi-

-No gracias Dobe –respondí secamente, no me gustan las playas..-

-Sasuke-baka –murmuro mi amigo por lo bajo- Hina-chan tu si vendrás ne?

-Etto a-ami no me g-gustan las playas –respondió con voz calmada-

-El teme te contagio lo amargado –volvió a murmurar mi amigo- bueno, el resto iremos a la playa! –grito emocionado-

-Aún no nos han traído los pedidos –le recrimine a mi amigo-

Solo oí que gritaba un ¨ No importa ¨ y luego lo vi bajar la escalera junto a los castaños y Sakura dejándonos a mi y a Hinata solos

-Hinata –dije para cortar el silencio- por que hace un rato estabas triste?, no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero si estas triste debes decirlo –ha, debería seguir mis propios consejos… soy idiota-

-Ah? –parecía que la acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos- estoy bien –respondió con una gran sonrisa-

Me extraño su respuesta, pero tal vez no me considera de confianza como para decirme, de ser así ha de ser algo malo en verdad… espero estar equivocado, se ve frágil, y sonara raro, pero quiero ayudarla

-Que quieres hacer? –pregunte para cortar el silencio- seguramente el dobe y Sakura estarán todo el día en la playa y casi seguro obligan a la pareja de castaños a quedarse con ellos –dije algo resentido, si ella no quiere hacer nada yo estoy muerto-

-Ir a la pileta –respondió alegre-

No me pareció mala idea, la verdad hacía mucho que no iba a nadar y era algo que me gustaba, acepte su invitación, no me haría daño nadar un rato

Hinata y yo ya estábamos en el pie de la pileta, yo usaba mi traje de baño negro que me llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, y Hinata, pues ella…, usaba una bikini lila que se ajustaba a su figura, tal vez demasiado, no es que le quedara mal.. es solo que, pues bueno..

-No te da vergüenza –solté despreocupado, eso parte de mis pensamientos, y ella me escucho, oh genial, ahora debo hablar, soy idiota!-

-Que cosa Sasuke? –pregunto Hinata sonrojada-

-U-usar ese –hice una pausa, me comenzaba a costar hablar, no puedo mirarla a los ojos y hablarle, bajo un poco la vista, grave error, miro a un costado para apartar mi mirada de ella- ese bikini –dije de una buena vez, intente mirarla, estaba totalmente roja-

-E-es que, yo no lo elegí –dijo apenada- yo creí haber traído mi traje de b-baño normal, pero no estaba y tuve que comprar uno, pero solo tenían este –respondió mas roja de lo normal-

-Teme!

Ambos giramos para encontrarnos a Naruto corriendo hacía mi con un traje de baño celeste, atrás de el venía Sakura caminando también con una bikini, rosa, pero le quedaba mejor a Hinata, y que acabo de pensar?, sigo viendo en la dirección en la que vienen todos, detrás de Sakura viene la pareja castaña, Tenten con un traje de baño normal color marron y a su lado Neji con un traje de baño, también hasta las rodillas blanco

-Que haces acá dobe? –pregunte cuando el ya estaba frente a mi con Sakura a su lado, y como siempre detrás los castaños- creí que estarían en la playa todo el día

-Pues nos aburrimos un poco, además Naruto se quemo los pies –dijo Sakura señalando los rojos pies de Naruto-

-Ya no quedaba protector solar –se defendió mi amigo- y que hacían? –pregunto alegre como siempre –dirigió una mirada a su novia, luego a mi y por ultimo a Hinata- etto, Teme, vení con migo a hablar- dijo haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera-

-Que ocurre Dobe? –pregunte cuando ya estábamos algo alejados de los demás-

-Obligaste a Hinata a usar ese traje? –pregunto divertido, con una sonrisa pervertida y como siempre, se gano un golpe en la cabeza de mi parte-

-Claro que no Dobe –respondí enojado, yo no le pediría que usara eso- no soy un pervertido como vos

-Hai hai, pero, por que lo usa entonces? –pregunto curioso-, oh ya sé –dijo como si hubiera descubierto algo- quiere seducirte usando eso y mostrando su bien formado cuerpo!, ella quiere enamorarte! –declaro alegre mi amigo- entonces… -por alguna razón me asusta lo que pueda llegar a decir, es capaz de decir cualquier estupidez- si te quiere enamorar significa que su amor es mutuo –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-

Ya no pude aguantar, sabía que Naruto era idiota, pero…, no creí nunca que llegaría al punto de creer que no solo yo estoy enamorado de ella si no que ella lo este de mi, el dobe se gano otro golpe de mi parte, pero mucho mas fuerte, cayo dentro de la pileta, todo el mundo me miro con terror y algunos murmuraban cosas entre ellos, pero solo me importaba la mirada de tres personas, primero mire a Naruto, lo sé, es irónico que me preocupe por el si yo fui quien lo golpeo, pero igual era mi amigo, estaba saliendo de la pileta, ayudado por Sakura quien estaba sonriente, supongo que estaba feliz de que el este bien, y Hinata, ella estaba trite, o preocupada, no lo sé con seguridad, a su lado estaban los castaños, Neji me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras que Tenten estaba sonriendo, me acerque a ellos intentando no reír, estaba al pie de la pileta para ver si Naruto estaba bien, pero para mi desgracia sin que me diera cuenta Naruto tomo mi pie jalándome dentro de la pileta

Saque la cabeza del agua y miré a Naruto estaba junto a Sakura, desde cuando esta ella en la pileta?, mire el borde de la pileta, ahí estaba Hinata sentada con los pies en el agua, se veía tierna y ese traje la ayudaba mucho por no decir otra cosa..

-Hinata –me acerque a ella nadando- estás feliz? –pregunte sonriendo, debo asegurarme de que ella este feliz, si no, la empresa quiebra y yo igual-

-Hai –respondió alegre con una gran sonrisa- etto, Sasuke –llamo mi atención con una voz de niñita de cinco años- por que golpeaste a Naruto? –pregunto tímidamente-

Que le digo ahora?, que lo golpee por que dijo que ella usaba ese traje de baño para seducirme, aún sigue mirándome, inventa algo Sasuke, rápido

-Sasuke –hablo Neji llamando mi atención- puedes venir a hablar con migo un momento –dijo haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera, segunda vez en el día, ojala no termine como la primera vez-

-Que ocurre? –pregunte cuando ya estábamos lejos, de nuevo-

-Vos le dijiste a Hinata que usara ese traje?

-Por que todo el mundo piensa eso! –dije algo enojado, yo no soy ningún pervertido-

- Es que, bueno, ella no lo haría

-Ella se olvido su traje normal y debía comprar uno, pero solo quedaba ese –explique-

-Ah, lo siento –se disculpo y se fue de nuevo con su novia que estaba en la pileta nadando-

Volví a donde estaban mis amigos, Naruto estaba siendo regañado por Sakura que le decía que no debía abrir los ojos bajo el agua, Tenten estaba al lado de Neji tirandole agua a este, como si fuera una niñita y Hinata seguía en el pie de la pileta con los pies en el agua

-Por que no entras al agua? -pregunte-

Ella me miro y luego se sonrojo, que esconde?


	6. Celos

Hi!, acá esta el capítulo seis, espero les guste y comenten! =D, y sigo sin inspiración, aún así, espero les agrade =D

Capítulo 6: Celos

-E-es que yo no quiero –dijo Hinata sonrojada-  
-Hinata –dije en tono serio mientras me sentaba a su lado- por que no nadas? –

Me acerque a su rostro para ver si mentía, pero no logre nada gracias a que desvio el rostro, volví a alejarme, que le ocurre a esta chica?, todo el mundo ama nadar..

-Por que no quieres nadar? –pregunte-

Dijo algo en voz baja, pero no la escuche por los gritos de Naruto, me acerque un poco para escucharla, susurro algo, pero seguía siendo inentendible, tome su rostro para verla, estaba roja, pero la escuche

-Me asusta nadar desde que soy pequeña –dijo con voz apagada mirando el agua-

-Hmp, me cuesta creer que le tengas miedo, solo es agua.. –dije calmadamente-  
-Si, pero me da miedo ahogarme –respondió-  
-Tu padre no quiso enseñarte? –pregunte intrigado-  
-Yo no quise aprender –dije en tono monótono mientras miraba a su primo que estaba junto a Tenten-  
-Por que? –dije en tono serio, esto comenzaba a parecer una entrevista-  
-Por que no y n-no mas preguntas –dije en voz alta a diferencia de lo que se hablo antes, que le ocurre?-

Ella seguía a mi lado mirando el agua en la que se reflejaba Neji, el sabrá algo?, son de la misma familia, algo debe saber, me tire a la pileta salpicando un poco de agua, nade junto a Neji, de nuevo jugaba con su novia

-Neji, podemos hablar? –dije en tono serio-  
-Claro –respondió con tono alegre- permiso –se disculpo con su novia y se acerco a mi-

-Que ocurre? –pregunto-  
-Por que a Hinata no le gusta el agua? –pregunte en voz baja para que nadie que estuviera cerca escuchara-

Neji miro hacia el costado, como si hubiera algo que decir que no le gustara, lo mire con el seño fruncido, si tiene algo que decir mas le vale decirlo

-Cuando Hinata y yo éramos pequeños no nos llevábamos bien, Hinata me evitaba y yo casi nunca podía hablar con ella para saber que le ocurría, y bueno, ella para evitarme faltaba a las clases de natación para no verme… -dijo en tono triste-

Lo que el Hyuga contaba me parecía extraño, por que evitaría a su primo, si uno lo conoce hasta ahora parece agradable, aúnque seguro ellos se conocieron en una situación mejor de cómo lo hice yo, agradecí al castaño por lo que me contó y volví con Hinata, ella seguía con los pies en el agua

-Entonces, cuando eras pequeña no te llevabas bien con Neji? –pregunte para sorprenderla, cosa que logre, sonreí victoriosamente mientras ella me miraba con sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa-  
-Eso fue hace mucho –dijiste con tono alegre- ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor  
-Por que no querías verlo?

Desvió el rostro, pero pude ver su sonrojo, que le ocurre a esta chica?, volvió a mirarme, seguía sonrojada, pero parecía estar dispuesta a decirme la razón, miro mis ojos y luego suspiro

-Cuando era chica me gustaba Neji

Lo dijo rápido, pero sin tartamudear, estaba sonrojada y tenía los ojos cerrados por alguna razón.., solo era eso?, amor entre primos?

-Por eso no ibas a las clases de natación que te ofrecía tu padre?, para no verlo?

Aún sonrojada ella asintió, por alguna razón sentí enojo, quería ir con Neji, sacarlo del agua y luego tirarlo a la pileta de nuevo, por su culpa ella no sabe nadar y encima no tenía idea de lo que ocurría.. y yo que creí que era inteligente..

-Te sigue gustando? –pregunte-

No sé el porque lo hice, pero ya esta hecho, su rostro se volvió mas rojo que antes, me miro por un segundo y luego al agua, movió la cabeza de lado a lado, me alegre al saber que la respuesta era un no, pero, por que no me miraba, levanto su cabeza y miro mis ojos, se veía tan tierna con esos ojos de luna y su sonrojo tan típico, pero a la vez provocativa con ese bikini que no le quedaba nada mal

-Sasuke-teme! –grito mi amigo rubio, por que siempre aparece gritando?- Hina-chan! –dijo en cuanto llego a nuestro lado- por que no nadas? –le pregunto mirándola-  
-Etto, e-es que yo n-no se n-nadar –respondió apenada-  
-Entonces que el teme te enseñe! –dijo alegre mi amigo, esperen!, que yo le enseñe?-

Naruto estaba frente a nosotros con su sonrisa zorruna, Hinata estaba sonrojada y seguramente avergonzada y yo con deseos de matar a mi amigo/hermano

-Vamos Teme! –dijo mi amigo retomando la conversación- tu me enseñaste a mi, le podras enseñar a Hina-chan! –dijo alegre-

Flash Back

-Teme! –dijo un niño rubio de ojos azules de alrededor de seis años con un trae de baño naranja- me enseñaras a nadar? –le pregunto a un azabache de ojos negros con la misma edad, un poco mas alto que tenía puesto un traje de baño azul-  
-Ya que –respondí aburrido-

Fin flash back

-Pero no aprendiste nada! –dije enfadado- a los pocos días terminaste en el hospital por que te golpeaste cuando te tiraste de la pileta creyendo que podías –agregue-  
-Era chiquito –murmuro mi amigo- además después aprendí –dijo orgulloso-  
-Después de golpearte y estar una semana en el hospital vendado de la cabeza –recalque divertido-

Me miro con enojo y luego volvió a sonreír, mire a Hinata de reojo, estaba sonriéndole a Naruto, por que le sonríe?, de nuevo tengo la fantasía de sacarlo del agua y volverlo a tirar en ella, solo que esta vez es con Naruto, pero por que me enoja, no hace nada malo..

-Dale Teme! –dijo mi amigo para sacarme de mis pensamientos- enseñale a nadar a Hina-chan –pidió-  
-Pero, tal vez Hinata no quiera que yo le enseñe –dije para intentar defenderme, no es que no quiera enseñarle, es que bueno.., ella me parece que es algo torpe al caminar, y tengo miedo de que termine igual que Naruto-  
-E-en realidad yo si quiero aprender.., aún que si es mucha molestia puedo pedirle al salvavidas –dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras señalaba al recién nombrado, un hombre de unos treinta años cabello plateado y parte de la cara cubierta –

Me enoje, miré al peli-plateado parecía calmado mientras vijilaba el lugar para evitar muertes

-Te enseñaré a nadar –dije en tono decidido-

Ambos presentes me miraron con un signo de interrogación escrito en la frente, pero luego Naruto cambio su rostro por uno pícaro mientras Hinata seguía igual

-El Teme le enseñara a nadar a Hina-chan! –grito a todo pulmon mi amigo, provocando que Sakura lo regañara con un golpe y que a mi me mirarán mal-  
-Que me ven! –grite enojado a todos los metidos que me observaban, rápidamente todos se dieron la vuelta y siguieron con sus vidas-

Miré a Hinata, estaba sonrojada, pero sonriente, Neji me miraba con el seño fruncido mientras Tenten intentaba a la fuerza formar una sonrisa con sus labios, Naruto estaba recuperándose del golpe y Sakura estaba reprochándole que no debía gritar, aún no sé como la aguanta o por que la quiere, pero se aman de alguna extraña forma pero es amor, supongo

-Etto, Sasuke –llamo Hinata- seguro que quiere enseñarme? –pregunto inocentemente-

Mi rostro cambio a sorpresa, sinceramente no estoy seguro, que haré?, no sé enseñarle a alguien a nadar, por que lo dije?, así, el salvavidas…, sigue sin tener sentido!

-Si, estoy seguro –respondí, de alguna forma lograré enseñarle, aún que tal vez no sea complicado- en fin, quieres comenzar hoy, o mañana?

Pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego contesto que mas pronto mejor, la invite a entrar a la pileta, pero le tenía miedo, a los pocos minutos aparecieron todos cerca nuestro con la excusa de que querían ayudar, cada uno dio una razón, pero me llamo mucho la de Neji

Veré que no le hagas daño

Que daño le podría hacer?, si yo le hago algo quiebro…, ademas no tengo una razón para hacerlo, tengo muchas razones para hacerle daño a otros pero no a ella..

-Vamos Hinata, debes entrar al agua al menos –dijo mi amigo en tono calmado mientras se mantenía en el agua flotando junto a todos- imagina que en el pileta en vez de agua hay ramen –todos, inclusive Hinata lo miramos, como podía decir tal idiotes! –así aprendí yo –se explico enojado por nuestras miradas-  
-No le prestes atención al dobe –dije calmado- solo baja por las escaleras que están a tu izquierda-

Hinata se levanto del piso y con pasos torpes se dirigió a la escalera, varios hombres comenzarón a decir comentarios indebidos, pero se callaron en cuanto vieron la cara que tenía Neji y a Sakura apretando los puños, Hinata bajo los escalones tímidamente, pero al final del escalón tropezó, yo estaba casi al lado por lo tanto al caer la pude agarrar, me miro asombrada y sonrojada por la posición en la que estábamos, pronto la baje de mis brazos, todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor tenían caras diferentes, Tenten estaba sonriente como siempre, Neji estaba enfadado, Sakura estaba sonriente también y Naruto tenía esa sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba y Hinata estaba totalmente roja con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro

-Lo siento –se disculpo-  
-No hay problema –dije despreocupado-  
-Ocurre algo? –pregunto una voz madura, todos nos dimos la vuelta, era el salvavidas, que hace acá?, no quiero que este aquí- Soy Kakashi –dijo en tono amigable-  
-Kakashi-san! –grito Naruto- como está? –pregunto alegre, de donde lo conoce..?-  
-Naruto –dijo calmado- que haces aquí? –pregunto-  
-Estoy de vacaciones con mis amigos! –contesto alegre- este es Sasuke-teme –dijo señalándome-  
-Oh, es un gusto conocerte Sasuke, lamento lo de tu familia –listo ya, Naruto me debe muchas explicaciones- y ella es Sakura-chan!, mi novia –Sakura se sonrojo al ser nombrada por su novio- ellos son Neji y Tenten –dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja castaña- y ella es Hinata –Kakashi hizo una especie de reverencia frente a Hinata quien estaba parada a mi lado- como no ocurre nada será mejor que me valla, fue un gusto verlos a todos, Hinata por favor salude a su padre de mi parte-

Hinata solo asintió y Kakashi desapareció de nuestra vista, ahora hora de las preguntas, -Naruto, Hinata –llamé, ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver que quería decirles- quien era ese tipo?  
-Es un amigo de mi padre –respondió Hinata-  
-Era un amigo de mi padre también –dijo Naruto en tono apagado-

Casi todos excepto por Sakura y yo quienes conociamos la razón del era lo miraron pidiendo una explicación, pero Sakura salvo a Naruto avisando que faltaban dos horas para que comenzara la obra de teatro e invito a Neji y Tenten a venir, ambos aceptaron, todos salimos de la pileta y fuimos a las duchas que había en los vestidores

-Sasuke –dijo Naruto aún con voz apagada- tu crees que vuelvan? –pregunto mientras nos duchábamos, en duchas separadas por una pared claro esta-  
-No lo sé dobe

Fin del capítulo seis

Preguntas!

De quien hablo Naruto que se fueron y no volvieron?  
Hinata aprenderá a nadar?  
Sasuke sabe que lo que sintio fueron celos?  
Quieren que aparezca alguien? o-o  
Y lo mas importante, quieren contii? x3

Es divertido hacer preguntas ewe saludos!


	7. El actor

Capítulo 7: El actor

-Teme! –grito su rubio amigo al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del azabache- sal de ahí debemos ir a la obra! –dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta desesperado- ademas Hina-chan, Sakura-chan y Tenten nos esperan en el teatro

-Sal de una vez! –grito otra voz menos chillona que la de mi amigo-

El rubio y el castaño estaban en el pasillo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, ambos cansados de golpear la puerta y gritar, además ambos estaban preocupados, Neji por que la obra comenzaría en quince minutos y temía llegar tarde, mientras que Naruto temía por su vida ya que si llegaba tarde su novia lo regañaría, y de esa forma terminaría en el hospital por un mes y medio y los huesos rotos

-Teme!, soy tu amigo! –dijo la voz chillona de Naruto- sal de una vez, mi vida peligra! –dijo mientras hacía un falso llanto-

-Ya voy –grito el azabache, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke con un traje negro y camisa blanca- Sakura me obligo a usar el traje y tarde un rato en encontrarlo –admitió con desgana-

-Por que un traje? –pregunto Neji aún sin entender, el solo portaba una camisa azul rey y un pantalón marrón claro-

-Simple –hablo el rubio que usaba una camisa celeste y unos pantalones vaqueros- Al igual que yo Sakura-chan quiere lo mejor para la relación del teme y Hina-chan por eso lo obligo a usar el traje para que este presentable para Hina-chan

_-Auch! –chillo el rubio luego de recibir un golpe en la c__abeza, cortesía de su amigo-_

-Primero, estoy presentable usando o no un traje –hablo el azabache- y segundo entre Hinata y yo no hay nada! –dijo harto de las acusaciones amorosas del rubio -

-Hmp, podemos irnos –dijo el castaño cansado de la comedía- la obra comenzara en diez minutos

Los presentes se miraron entre si y luego dos de ellos salieron corriendo, uno quería ver la obra lo mas pronto posible, en ella trabajaba una amigo cercano al que no veía desde hace mucho, el otro corría por su vida mientras el azabache caminaba tranquilo hacía las escaleras y las bajo de la misma forma, no tenía preocupación por llegar temprano, aún que sabía que lo haría

Los tres caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, muchas mujeres los miraban con interés, Naruto como siempre sonreía, Neji estaba sonrojado pero mantenía su postura fría y Sasuke no les prestaba atención, lo cual desilusionaba a muchas..

Ya estaban en la entrada del teatro, y ahí estaban las tres integrantes femeninas del grupo

-Neji! –grito la castaña mientras corría hacía su novio a recibirlo-

-Buenas noches –saludo Sasuke a Hinata y Sakura, la primera vestía un vestido lila que le llegaba a las rodillas, traía unos zapatos de tacón negros y llevaba el pelo en una coleta alta pero con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, el cual estaba ligeramente maquillado, mientras que la peli-rosa usaba un vestido de tirantes verde claro que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, tenía el pelo suelto, y tacones blancos aún así ambas estaban hermosas

-Sakura-chan estas hermosa –dijo Naruto para recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de su novia- Teme! –llamo la atención del azabache- dile algo a Hina-chan! –la sugerencia del rubio provoco que Hinata se sonrojara y Sasuke se enojara -

-Hinata –hablo Sasuke- estas bien –dijo algo apenado el azabache, bien era poco, y lo sabía, pero su orgullo se puso de por medio-

-Teme-baka –murmuro Naruto por lo bajo-

-Y que veremos? –pregunto Tenten junto a Neji en cuanto llegaron a donde estaban sus compañeros, ella vestía un vestido color crema, su pelo estaba arreglado como siempre y llevaba unos tacones marrones en los pies-

-Veremos ¨Lazos entre hermanos¨ es la obra en la que actúa Kankuro –dijo Neji algo alegre-

Los seis entraron al lugar, era un teatro con varias butacas para sentarse y un gran escenario con un telón rojo, las luces apuntaban al centro del escenario

Cada quien se sentó donde quiso, y casi todos se sentaron junto a quien los acompañaba esa noche como pareja, excepto por el azabache y la peli-azul que no eran pareja

Pronto comenzó a llegar la gente, Naruto hablaba con Sakura sobre sus futuros planes en el hotel, Neji y Tenten estaban en silencio, ambos esperaban con ansias que comenzara la obra, y Sasuke y Hinata estaban nerviosos, ninguno tenía algo para decir o hacer, ambos se miraban de reojo y luego al escenario mientras deseaban que el silencio terminara

En en escenario apareció un pelirojo con los ojos color aguamarina y un tatuaje de amor en la frente, usaba un traje blanco el cual según las espectadoras lo hacía verse ¨sexy¨

De los seis solo tres prestaban atención a la obra, Naruto estaba dormido, Sakura intentaba despertarlo, Neji estaba atento a la aparición de su amigo y sus hermanos, Tenten estaba igual que el ya que conoció a Temari una vez que fue de visita junto a sus hermanos, Hinata estaba concentrada en los dialogos y expresiones de los actores, la obra le gustaba mucho y le gusto mas la buena actuación del pelirojo, y Sasuke estaba pendiente de Hinata, no le gustaba mucho como ella miraba al actor

¿_Por que lo ve así? Que tiene el.., tsk, debería dejar de preocuparme, pero, por alguna razón me hace rabiar que lo vea de esa forma_

Los intentos de Sakura por despertar a Naruto eran inútiles, parecía que al rubio le habían dado cloroformo, de repente en toda la sala se escucharon aplausos que desconcertaron a la peli-rosa y despertaron al rubio, la obra había terminado

-¿No te gusto la obra Sakura-chan? –pregunto el rubio intentando aparentar haber estado despierto-

-De esta no te salvas, se que estuviste dormido –susurro la peli-rosa en tono amenazante haciendo que al rubio se le congelara la sangre-

Los cuatro actores principales aparecieron en el escenario, ahí estaban una rubia de cuatro coletas de ojos verdes que usaba un kimono verde y rosa pastel, un castaño que vestía un kimono para hombre azul, al igual que el pelirojo solo que el que este usaba era marrón claro y en la punta al lado de la rubia estaba una castaña con un kimono rosa claro, ellos agradecieron por tener público haciendo reverencias mientras la gente aplaudía y algunas mujeres del público tiraban papales con sus números telefónicos al pelirojo a quien no le importaba

-Entonces, les gusto? –pregunto el castaño, a su lado estaba el resto del elenco aún con las ropas que usaron recién-

-Kankuro –saludo alegre el otro castaño mientras abrazaba a su amigo de la infancia- Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke , Hinata el es Kankuro –dijo mientras lo señalaba-

-Hola –dijo el recién presentado mientras movía su mano de lado a lado en forma de saludo-

-Y seguro recordaras a Tenten –volvió a hablar el castaño oji-blanco mientras señalaba a su novia-

-Claro! –dijo feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo y su novia- ahora me toca a mi las presentaciones, ella es Temari, mi hermana –dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia- ella es Matsuri una amiga de la familia –la castaña se sonrojo y saludo con timidez a los presentes- y el es mi hermano pequeño Gaara

Gaara miro a cada uno de los presentes, pero en especial a la peli-azul, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, podría divertirse un rato con ella…

-Les parece si vamos a comer algo? –pregunto Kankuro, todos aceptaron alegres, en especial Naruto-

Los diez estaban sentados en una mesa del restaurant que tiene el hotel, Kankuro contaba chistes, los dos rubios reían con ganas por mas que los chistes fueran malos a ambos les gustaba el humor y el aburrimiento les afecta a ambos, Sakura comía sus pastas en silencio, estaba algo cansada, fue un día bastante largo y aún no acordaban que harían mañana junto a Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, además no sabía si los castaños querrían venir o acompañarlos y ¿quedaría mal invitar a todos menos a los artistas que aún no conoce bien?, Tenten al igual que Neji comía tranquilamente, ambos estaban felices de ver a sus amigos de nuevo, pero Neji estaba preocupado por como miraba Gaara a Hinata, este simplemente comía una manzana ya que no tenía hambre, pero para Hinata le era imposible no ver como este la mordía.., Sasuke estaba enojado aún con el pelirojo, ahora la estaba seduciendo?, comenzaba a ser el colmo, y lo peor era que estaba rabiado, pero aún desconocía la razón, Hinata estaba imnotizada al ver como el pelirojo mordía la manzana, le gustaba, lo miro por un rato pero luego observo al azabache que estaba a su lado, estaba enojado, ella solo pudo intentar sonreír para ¨disminuir¨ su enojo, por mas que no sabía el por que de el

-Matsuri –hablo el castaño actor- que día es? –pregunto a la castaña actriz-

-Son las doce, es veinticiete de junio –dijo alegre la castaña mientras miraba su reloj/calendario-

-Hoy es veinticiete –repitió el castaño oji-blanco- Perdonen, pero, etto, debo irme –dijo de despedida mientras se iba por las escaleras a su habitación dejando a varios con dudas, excepto a una castaña que corrió para acompañarlo y a una peli-azul que al igual que el quería correr-

-Que le ocurre a el? –pregunto el castaño actor, eso no era normal en su amigo-

-H-hoy es el día en que m-murió mi madre –dijo Hinata con la voz entrecortada por algunas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro-

Todos los presentes detuvieron sus acciones y prestaron atención a la peli-azul que lloraba en silencio, muchos tenían dudas, pero probablemente lo mejor era no preguntar.., el azabache que estaba a su lado la comprendía, el estaba en las misma situación, ni hermano ni madre

Unos brazos calidos rodearon a la peli-azul, volteo su rostro y su mirada se encontró

con la del azabache, ambos estaban igual, Hinata intento no llorar pero le era difícil

-Puedes llorar si quieres, no debes intentar ser fuerte –susurro el azabache al oído de la oji-luna-

Ella hizo caso a la orden y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con mas intensidad, todos miraban la escena, algunos asombrados como los actores, otros celosos como Gaara y otros felices como cierta pareja..

-Sasuke, lleva a Hinata a su habitación, lo mejor será que duerma –dijo Sakura-

-Hinata quieres ir a tu habitación? –pregunto el azabache, ella aún llorando asintió no le hara daño dormir-

Sasuke ayudo a Hinata a levantarse ya que esta estaba algo frágil por su estado emocional y además el cansancio no ayudaba, estaban por la mitad de la escalera y Hinata estaba semi-despierta, murmuraba cosas sin sentido, no había de otra, Sasuke tomo a Hinata y se la llevo en brazos al estilo matrimonial

-Felicidades por el casamiento –dijo una anciana en medio del pasillo del hotel creyendo que estaban casados- espero que sean felices –dijo, luego se fue por el pasillo y dejo a un azabache bastante confundido, pero siguió su camino al notar que la peli-azul volvía a llorar-

Al llegar a la puerta de ella Sasuke noto que la peli-azul no tenía ninguna llave ni en el vestido ni en el pequeño bolso que tenía, nada, la chica estaba en sus brazos durmiéndose y no había un lugar donde pudiera dormir

No había de otra, fue a la habitación de al lado de la de Hinata que era la suya, saco las llaves del bolsillo del traje, al abrir dejo a Hinata en su cama, no importaba el dormiría en el sofa..

-Quédate junto a mi –dijo Hinata estando semi-despierta, mientras comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas-

-Yo, es que –intento decir Sasuke pero el rostro de Hinata le rogaba que se quedara junto a ella-

El azabache termino por acceder a su petición, se recostó a su lado mientras era rodeado por la peli-azul mientras esta lloraba

-Buenas noches –dijo el azabache en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de dormir-


	8. La tristeza se esconde tras la sonrisa

[i] Una simple venda puede tapar la herida mas grave, mas no la curara[/i]

Capítulo 8: La tristeza se esconde en la sonrisa

El azabache comenzaba a despertar en la mañana, abrió los ojos y se encontró a el mismo abrazando a Hinata, ella estaba con su cabeza sobre su pecho durmiendo placidamente, le costaba mucho admitirlo al peli-negro, pero le agradaba estar así, miro el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche, eran las diez am, deberían despertar, pero.., ella querrá hacerlo? O querrá estar todo el día durmiendo intentando olvidar el dolor de ese día, ambas opciones eran posibles, miro a la peli-azul que seguía durmiendo, estaba tan calmada, aun que se veía que estuvo llorando en la noche

-Hinata –llamo el azabache con voz dulce para no alarmarla, no era que tuviera algo que hacer pero no quería que ella pasara todo el día en su cama durmiendo y llorando-

-Quiero dormir –dijo la peli-azul mientras se abrazaba mas a Sasuke pensando que el era una almohada-

Sasuke solo sonrió, la peli-azul era muy tierna y cálida, se quedo mirándola dormir por unos minutos hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar, para no despertarla contesto el

-Hola, quien habla? –pregunto el azabache-

-Hola, esta Hinata Hyuga? –pregunto una voz masculina que el no pudo reconocer-

-No, el teléfono es equivocado, pero Hinata si esta con migo, aún que ahora duerme –dijo el azabache orgulloso- con quien hablo?

-Esa es la misma pregunta que yo me estoy haciendo –respondió la voz al otro lado- por que Hinata duerme y esta con usted? –pregunto-

-Yo soy quien debe hacer preguntas –dijo serio el azabache- quien es usted!

La persona al otro lado corto la línea, mientras Sasuke intentaba averiguar quien era ese sujeto y aún mas importante (por mas que el no lo admitiera) era lo que podía ser esa persona para Hinata

[i] No son celos, tranquilo Sasuke, no son celos [/i] intentaba calmarlo su orgullo, pero era en vano, la mente de el azabache llego a la conclusión de que podía llegar a sentir algo por ella

Algo comenzó a moverse sobre el pecho de el peli-negro, Hinata estaba soñando mientras murmuraba cosas, el azabache se acerco, solo por curiosidad a oír los murmullos de la peli-azul

-Shino –dijo la peli-azul, dejando a un azabache desconcertado- Kiba –volvió a decir la chica, eran nombres masculinos, quienes serán?-

[i]Hinata nunca menciono tener un novio o una pareja deben ser familiares, si eso debe ser[/i] intentaba convencerse el azabache, pero no se percato de que la peli-azul ya había despertado y lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras aún estaban cerca

-Sasuke? –pregunto la oji-perla ya que no podía ver todavía al no estar acostumbrada a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana-

-Si Hinata soy yo –respondió el llamado- buen día –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo-

La oji-perla se percato de la posición en la que se encontraba con el azabache, ella sobre su pecho y el abrazándola, ambos estaban vestidos, de lo contrarío la historia sería muy diferente

-Que ocurre? –pregunto el azabache al ver el rostro de la peli-azul-

-N-nada –dijo sonrojada mientras se separaba del cuerpo de el – que haremos hoy? –pregunto mientras acomodaba su espalda al respaldo de la cama, Sasuke la imitó-

-Hoy quieres hacer algo? –pregunto extrañado el azabache-

-Hai! –dijo la oji-perla con una sonrisa- quiero olvidar que día es hoy

-No es bueno olvidar los días como este –dijo el azabache- es como olvidar a las personas que se recuerdan ..

-Pero yo quiero estar feliz –dijo la peli-azul mientras bajaba la mirada, era cierto, no se debe olvidar de ellos..-

El azabache miro con pena a la oji-perla, el debía hacer algo, conocía ese sentimiento, querer olvidar la muerte de alguien es como querer olvidarlo a el, como si no hubiera existido, pero eso solo es una tonta mentira que nos hacemos para ¨intentar¨ hacer que todo parezca normal, nos pintamos una sonrisa en el rostro y fingimos la felicidad, por mas que por dentro somos frágiles como el cristal

-Que quieres hacer hoy? –pregunto el azabache para cortar el silencio-

-Nani? –pregunto la oji-perla, estaba sorprendida, el azabache le ofrecía hacer algo-

-Si, dijiste que quieres olvidar…, que quieres hacer para olvidar –explico el azabache-

[i] Haré lo que pueda para intentar apagar el dolor que sientes, es aún mas fuerte hoy, aún así intentare taparlo con una mascara de felicidad, solo espero que sirva…, no quiero que otro sufra lo mismo que yo [/i]

-Podríamos.. –la oji-perla estaba sonrojada y feliz, entrelazaba sus dedos, estaba nerviosa, el azabache espero que Hinata siguiera, pero no ocurría, ella seguía concentrada en el movimiento de sus dedos-

-Hinata? –llamo Sasuke para asegurarse de que su compañera estaba con el-

-Podríamos ir al parque a tener un picnic –dijo la oji-perla lo mas rápido que pudo y roja a mas no poder, en verdad le daba vergüenza pedir eso, pero eran importante para ella-

-Un picnic? –pregunto el azabache atónito-

El azabache sonrió dando a entender a la Hyuga que el aceptaba, solo faltaba organizar el picnic e invitar a sus recientes amigos y amigos de Neji

[i] Sera como una fiesta [/I] –pensó la oji-perla-

-Podremos invitar a todos! –dijo la oji-perla emocionada, ella quería olvidar el día, quería olvidar el momento, quería olvidar ese dolor que te mata lentamente-

-Si quieres –respondió el azabache con una falsa sonrisa, estaba feliz con la idea de que la oji-perla olvidaría momentáneamente el dolor, pero, sus amigos.., lo comprenderían?, la ayudarían en caso de que ella caiga en el dolor y llore, la ayudarían eso si., pero.. no es lo mismo a entenderlo-

-Vamos! –dijo con una sonrisa mas grande que la de Naruto- tu avísale a Sakura y Naruto, yo le diré a Neji y Tenten –dijo feliz mientras salía de la habitación-

A los pocos segundos Hinata volvió a la habitación totalmente roja, ella no se había percatado de que usaba el mismo vestido que ayer, el cual estaba tan desarreglado como su cabello

-Etto, he, donde esta mi llave? –pregunto mientras una gotita se resbalaba por su sien-

-No lo sé –dijo el azabache – tal vez deberíamos revisar en el teatro y luego en el comedor, tal vez este en el piso

-Puede ser –dijo Hinata pensativa- pero, no puedo ir así –dijo mientras señalaba su ropa-

-No te preocupes, puedo prestarte una camisa y un pantalón –dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba al armario-

-O puedes pedirle a Sakura ropa para mi –dijo intentando que el azabache no se molestara en prestarle ropa que además de eso le quedaría enorme-

-Bueno bueno, primero iré a cambiarme, luego voy por tu ropa –dijo mientras se quitaba el traje-

-Sasuke –dijo exaltada la oji-perla al notar que Sasuke se encontraba con el pecho al descubierto y con solo unos pantalones- no te cambiaras frente a mi –dijo roja como un tomate-

-En realidad yo pensaba que mientras me cambiaba deberías estar en la sala, pero me olvide de decirte y creí que lo harías por cuenta propia-

Hinata salio del cuarto y entro a la sala, estaba enojada, por que el se atrevía a cambiarse frente a ella, una mujer, no tenía modales? O vergüenza si quiera? Ella aún seguía roja, ver el pecho de Sasuke la había dejado desconcertada, nunca pensó que el podría ser así

[i] En que rayos piensas Hinata?[/I] –intervino su conciencia-

Bueno, yo creo.., el es atractivo –se respondió mentalmente-

[i]Aja, claro, solo quieres estar con el [/I] –dijo su conciencia burlonamente-

Y si es así que? –contraataco Hinata- acaso no puedo? –pregunto-

-No puedes que? –pregunto el azabache que recién entraba a la sala, ya cambiado con un pantalón de mezclilla y una campera negra-

-Etto nada –dijo Hinata mientras movía las manos velozmente en forma negativa- etto, puedes preguntarle a Sakura si puede prestarme algo de ropa?

-Hai hai –dijo el azabache mientras salía de su habitación, dejando a Hinata sola-

El azabache camino solo dos pasos y llego a la habitación que compartían sus amigos, toco la puerta tres veces, esperando a que abrieran, nada.., volvio a tocar esta vez mas fuerte

-Quien es! –pregunto la voz de su amigo rubio-

-Soy Sasuke dobe –dijo con mala gana el azabache-

-Abré teme!, esta abierto –grito-

El oji-negro abrió la puerta sin problema, ahora debía encontrar a su amigo o a Sakura, en la sala no había nadie, camino a lo que supuso era la habitación, y si, acertó ahí estaba el armario y la cama matrimonial en la cual estaban sus amigos, las sabanas estaban revueltas y ellos estaban notoriamente cansados y aparentemente desnudos

-No veas Teme! –grito Naruto mientras intentaba cubrir a su novia con las sabanas-

-No me interesa Sakura –dijo Sasuke enojado- necesito ropa para Hinata –explico- es posible que Sakura tenga algo para prestarle? –pregunto-

-Pero y su ropa? –pregunto el rubio-

-Ayer no encontré sus llaves mientras la llevaba a la habitación, entonces durmió con migo, el problema ahora es que seguimos sin las llaves y ella debe entrar a su habitación

-Entonces, durmió con vos? –pregunto el rubio en tono pícaro-

-Si –respondió el azabache sin entender lo que quiso decir el rubio- no en el sentido que vos crees! –grito por la ocurrencía de su amigo-

-Pero te hubiera gustado –dijo el oji-azul con el mismo tono-

Sasuke estaba rojo de solo imaginarlo a el junto a ella haciendo.., no eso no! Volteo su rostro, no dejaría que su amigo sepa de su estado…

-Jaja, Sasuke-baka gusta de Hina-chan! –comenzó a gritar despertando a su novia-

-Sakura tiene ropa o no! –grito enojado el azabache provocando que Naruto se callara y lo mirara con odio-

-Ni el amor te cambia ne? –pregunto divertido-

Sasuke solo miro con odio a su amigo, camino al armario y saco ropa de mujer por mas que no se fijo bien que era, salio de la habitación de sus amigos mientras maldecía al rubio

Entro a su habitación, allí estaba Hinata sentada en un sillon con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa

-Agarré lo primero que encontré –dijo el azabache- espero que te sirva

Hinata se limitó a sonreír y tomar las ropas que tenía Sasuke en la mano y entró al cuarto para cambiarse tranquila

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón en que anteriormente estaba Hinata, prendió la televisión que estaba frente a el, comenzó a cambiar de canal a cada segundo que pasaba, por que nunca había nada en la televisión?, apago la televisión con enojo y justo ahí Hinata llamo

-Sasuke –llamo la oji-perla en la habitación- que tipo de ropa agarraste?

-De mujer –respondió el azabache-

-Que clase de mujer? –pregunto la oji-perla-

El azabache ya cansado de no saber cual era el problema entro a la habitación para encontrarse a Hinata con una falda y una remera bastante ajustadas para ella.., Sasuke estaba rojo, de nuevo, la verdad era que Hinata era mas que atractiva para el..

-No saldré así! –dijo mientras se sentaba abrazando sus rodillas-

El azabache miro a la oji-perla con una gotita en su sien, solo era ropa…, busco en su armario ..

-Ponte esto –dijo mientras le lanzaba un sueter azul que era de el-

-Me quedara enorme –dijo la peli-azul- y que usare de pantalón? –pregunto-

El azabache camino hacía la peli-azul, tomo el suéter y se lo puso a ella, Hinata estaba totalmente roja por que el azabache la ayudaba a vestirse?

Sasuke estaba sonriendo, Hinata se veía muy tierna con ese suéter azul que como dijo le quedaba enorme, era como una bebe, pequeña, frágil, inocente, quería ir con ella y abrazarla pero se resistió

-Sasuke, estás bien? –pregunto la peli-azul al notar que su amigo no decía ninguna palabra-

-Eh? A si –dijo seguro- vamos a buscar tus llaves?

-Si –dijo la peli-azul aún con ese sonrojo característico de ella-

Ambos salieron del cuarto y luego de la habitación, al salir se encontraron con la pareja castaña quienes los invitaron a ambos a pasar el día con ellos en la piscina pero rechazaron la ¨cita¨ ya que debían buscar las llaves y preguntaron si podrían ir con ellos luego de encontrar las llaves

-Donde buscamos primero? –pregunto el azabache cuando la pareja castaña ya se había ido-

-Al teatro –dijo Hinata-

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar que dijo la peli-azul, varios hombres y mujeres los observaban

_[i]Celos[/i]_

Mas de una chica deseaba ser la peli-azul para poder estar tan solo cerca del azabache, y mas de un chico deseaba matar al azabache para estar con esa peli-azul que solo usaba un sueter que dejaba ver gran parte de su pierna, pero no había de otra..

Al entrar al lugar se encontraron con ….


	9. Logré mi cometido

Capítulo 9:

-Que hacen acá? –pregunto Gaara al notar la presencia del azabache y la peli-azul- estamos ensayando una nueva obra, no pueden venir..

-Solo buscamos algo no nos interesa su tonta obra –respondió el azabache enojado, no le caía bien ese ¨ actorcito ¨ -

Los actores se sintieron ofendidos…, tonta obra?..., quien se creía para decirle así?

-Pues si es una ¨tonta obra ¨ que hacen aquí? –pregunto Temari con un tono de burla-

-Ya lo dije, buscamos algo –respondió de nuevo el azabache-

-Que es exactamente lo que buscan? –pregunto Matsuri quien era la única que no se sentía ofendida entre los actores.., la obra era en su opinión estúpida-

-Unas llaves –respondió Hinata mientras miraba el piso en busca del objeto-

-Ayer me fije en la caja de objetos perdidos –hablo Kankuro- no había llaves –dijo mirando fijamente al azabache, le molestaba su forma de ser-

-Entonces nos vamos –dijo el azabache, tomo la mano de Hinata para sacarla de ese lugar-

-Muchas gracias –dijo Hinata mientras era arrastrada por Sasuke-

Sasuke estaba enojado, no le gustaba estar cerca de ellos… y Hinata estaba avergonzada por como Sasuke la había sacado del lugar, ambos estaban ahora en camino al restaurante en el que habían comido ayer

-Hola –saludo Hinata a una camarera que encontrarón al entrar al lugar- sabe si encontraron unas llaves por acá? –pregunto-

-No, no que yo sepa, pregúntenle a ese señor –dijo señalando a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, llevaba puesto un uniforme verde y arrastraba una bolsa negra-

-Gracias –respondió Hinata con una sonrisa y fue con el hombre que le indicó la mujer seguida por Sasuke-

-Señor –dijo Hinata para llamar la atención del hombre- vio unas llaves por aquí? –pregunto-

-No he visto nada –respondió-

-Oh, bueno gracias –dijo mientras se iba aún seguida por Sasuke-

-Me extraña mucho que nadie tenga tus llaves –dijo Sasuke una vez ambos estaban caminando por las calles en camino al hotel-

-A mi también –dijo la peli-azul entristecida- podemos ir a la recepción del hotel…, tal vez tengan una copia –sugirió-

-Es posible

Ambos entraron al hotel, y a los segundos de entrar ambos olleron una voz muy conocida

-Teme! –grito alegre Naruto agitando el brazo, a su lado su novia que les hacía señas para que se acercaran-

Los dos se acercaron a donde los llamaban, estaban en los sillones que había en la recepción, se sentaron junto a ellos, en otro de los sillones estaba la pareja castaña

-Por que Hinata tiene solo un sueter? –pregunto Neji mirando con odio el azabache-

-No tiene la llave de su habitación y se lo preste –contesto el azabache-

-No tiene llave? –pregunto Tenten- donde durmió?

-Con migo –dijo Sasuke provocando una mirada de odio de parte de Neji, sonrisas por parte de la castaña y la peli-rosa y una risa de parte de su mejor amigo-

-Pervertido –murmuro Neji-

-No hicimos nada –aclaro el azabache-

A su lado estaba Hinata completamente roja, recordó la forma en la que despertó esa mañana

-Entonces que harán? –pregunto Sakura luego de unos minutos de miradas de odio entre Neji y Sasuke-

-Ya la buscamos en el teatro y en el restaurante en el que cenamos ayer.., ahora íbamos a la recepción para ver si tienen una copia -hablo Hinata-

-Iré a preguntar –dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la mesa-

-Yo también –añadió Hinata mientras seguía al azabache-

-Ustedes creen que terminen juntos? –pregunto Tenten luego que ellos se fueran-

-Si –respondió Sakura-

-Nosotros nos aseguraremos de eso –dijo Naruto refiriendose a Sakura y el- el teme debe salir con alguien.., además se lleva bien con Hina-chan, cosa que es un milagro ya que a Sasuke no le agrada la gente

-Pero por que ella? –pregunto Neji-

-Tienes un problema con que ella este con el? –pregunto Tenten con un rostro amenazador-

-Etto, eh yo mm, quise decir que.., los ayudaremos! –dijo intentando salir de su problema con su novia-

-Así me gusta –declaro Tenten con una gran sonrisa-

Los minutos pasaban, todo estaba en silencio, ninguno de los cuatro tenía algo que decir o hacer, solo esperaban a que llegaran sus amigos y dijeran que tenían la llave

-No tenían una copia –dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sillon en el que estaba anteriormente, a su lado llego Hinata e imito sus movimientos, estaba triste-

-Entonces donde dormiras? –pregunto Sakura interesada por su amiga-

-No sé –respondió la peli-azul desanimada-

-Puedes dormir con el teme –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pícara-

Ambos involucrados se sonrojaron, imaginando la misma escena, Hinata sobre el pecho de Sasuke y este abrazándola tiernamente, una imagen que aún que ninguno lo admitiera les agradaba

-Ella no puede dormir con el –protesto Neji-

-Pero si no lo hace con quien lo hará? –recalco Tenten-

Neji se quedo sin palabras.., era cierto, si Hinata no dormia con Sasuke…

-Ya sé –dijo Neji cuando se le ocurrió una idea- que tal si Hinata duerme con Sakura y Naruto con Sasuke

Las chicas nombradas miraron con odio al castaño y los hombres simplemente le pegaron

-Ni loco duermo con el teme! –grito Naruto- el me pegara –dijo intentando hacer que el oji-perla recapacite-

-Y como sabes que no le pegara a Hinata? –pregunto el castaño-

-Por que yo no le pegaría a ella –dijo el azabache- no tengo por que hacerlo y además es una mujer –dijo-

-Entonces…

-Que Sasuke duerma con Neji y Hinata con Tenten –hablo el rubio-

Ambos hombres le pegaron, Tenten murmuro un ¨idiota¨ y Hinata estaba mas sonrojada que antes… con quien dormiría esa noche?..

-Entonces dormirá con migo –hablo el rubio de nuevo-

Como era de esperarse el rubio volvió a recibir golpes, uno de parte de Neji, otro de Sasuke y por ultimo de su novia

-No me vuelvan a pegar –dijo con lagrimas falsas el rubio mientras se ocultaba bajo un almohadón que tenía al lado-

-Si no quieres que te peguemos deja de decir idioteces –murmuro el azabache-

-Entonces… -hablo Neji-

-Hinata dormirá en la habitación de Sasuke y punto –dijo Sakura para terminar con la conversación-

Neji estaba a punto de protestar otra vez pero se contuvo al observar la mirada de su novia

-Hinata, debemos ir a comprarte ropa –hablo Sasuke, Hinata miro con duda al azabache, a que se refería?- piensas usar mi ropa todo el tiempo? –pregunto el azabache burlón-

Hinata se sonrojo, Sasuke la tomo de la mano y se llevo de ahí

-A donde iremos –pregunto Hinata-

-A algún lugar a comprar ropa –respondió el azabache-

Hinata se quedo muda y se dejo llevar por el azabache a quien sabe donde.., a los pocos minutos de caminar en silencio llegaron a un local de ropa para mujer, Sasuke no sabía si entrar pero al final lo hizo, detrás de el Hinata que estaba intimidada por las miradas de odio que le lanzaban las empleadas al notar con quien estaba acompañada

-Busca algo que te guste, cómpralo y vámonos –ordeno Sasuke, no le gustaba ese lugar ni las empleadas que se le insinuaban a cada segundo que pasaba-

Hinata obedeció, tomo algunas remeras, sueteres y pantalones que le parecieron de su medida y se metió al cambiador

Sasuke miraba a su alrededor aburrido, ya habían pasado algunos minutos y Hinata no salía del cambiador y se comenzaba a cansar de las insinuaciones de las empleadas y también algunas clientas menores y mayores que el..

Hinata seguía sin salir de ahí y Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse…

-Hinata –llamo el azabache-

-Si Sasuke? –pregunto la voz de Hinata del otro lado del cambiador-

-Te falta mucho? –pregunto cansado-

-No –dijo saliendo del cambiador- solo debemos pagar y nos podremos ir –dijo con una sonrisa-

Ambos se dirigieron al mostrados, ahí los atendió una mujer de su edad, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, parecía agradable, les cobro sin problemas y para asombro del azabache no se le insinuó…

Salieron de ahí y se encaminaron al hotel.., Hinata llevaba cerca de tres bolsas en cada mano y Sasuke parecía calmado, comenzaba a anochecer.. el día casi terminaba, y para felicidad del azabache había logrado su cometido.., hacer que Hinata olvidara el día

Ambos entraron al hotel.., todo parecía normal, para el asombro de ambos sus amigos seguían en los sillones hablando de quien sabe que.. las cosas estaban en silencio, excepto por un grito de una voz melosa que hizo que todos voltearan a ver de quien se trataba

-Sasuke-kun!


	10. Molestias y problemas

Capítulo 10: Molestías

-Sasuke-kun! –se volvió a oír ese grito en toda la recepción del hotel-

Una chica peli-roja de unos veintitres años cruzaba la gran recepción corriendo para llegar a su destino, Sasuke, se colgo de su cuello provocando sorpresa por parte de la oji-perla y desagrado de parte del azabache

-Karin sueltame –pidió el azabache mientras intentaba apartar a la chica de el-

-Karin! –intervino Naruto- suelta a Sasuke –ordeno con enojo, esa chica no era de su agrado-

Karin aún estaba sujetando a Sasuke, Sakura ya había intentado intervenir pero le era dificil sin lastimar a la chica.. no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero sería mal idea ponerse a golpear a alguien estando en medio de un hotel

-Dejenme en paz! –grito Karin ya harta de que esten intentando separarla de su ¨amorcito¨.

-Deja en paz a Sasuke y lo haremos –grito Naruto que estaba aún intentando separarla, en vano.

-Sueltenme par de teñidos –grito la peli-roja al rubio y a la peli-rosa.

[center]·····················································[/center]

_En la enfermería .._

-Señorita Karin ya puede irse –dijo una joven mujer rubia con el pelo peinado de dos coletas- póngase hielo en el ojo cada dos horas –ordeno.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-san –dijo Hinata amablemente.

Por decirle ¨teñidos¨ a Naruto y Sakura se gano un buen y merecido golpe de la oji-verde en el ojo, el cual quedo morado

[center]···············································[/center]

-Hinata por que la ayudaste? –pregunto Sakura –

-Hice mal? –pregunto la oji-perla sorprendida, no se debe ayudar a la gente?-

-No.. digo Si!, em.. Naruto dí algo –dijo la oji-verde confundida-

-Me dijo teñido –murmuro Naruto en una esquina de la habitación haciendo círculos en el piso-

La pareja castaña miraba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, este estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de Hinata, Sakura estaba parada frente a HInata y Naruto en una esquina deprimido

-Por que se llevan mal con esa chica? –pregunto Tenten-

-Ella era una compañera nuestra en la secundaría –hablo Naruto- y hubo un baile…

Flash back

-Vamos baila con migo Sasuke –pedía Karin – se que quieres hacerlo.

-No gracias –dijo Sasuke mientras la apartaba de su vista-

[center]Mientras a pocos metros de ellos[/center]

-Te quiero mucho Naruto –hablo Sakura mientras bailaba un lento junto al rubio-

-Yo también –dijo el oji-celeste-

Poco poco ambos fueron acercando sus rostros…

Karin por el poco equilibrio que tenía y gracias al empujoncito de Sasuke y la gente bailando termino cayendo sobre Naruto dejando a Sakura besando el aire y quedando como idiota

-Sal de arriba de mi –grito Naruto apartando a Karin de el.

-Karin! –grito Sakura completamente enojada por hacerla ver como idiota.

-Sakura –dijo Naruto entre lagrimas triste mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos a llorar- me ataco.

-Idiotas! –dijo Karin enojada.

Casi todos la señalaban mientras se reían, claro que cada uno por diferentes razones-

Fin flash back

-Desde ese día Karin me asquea –dijo Naruto.

-Desde ese día odie los bailes –dijo Sakura.

-Y ese día me castigaron por arruinar el baile –dijo Sasuke.

-Pidió disculpas? –pregunto Hinata.

-No –respondió Sakura- lo que queremos decir es que no la soportamos –dijo enojada.

-Solo fue un error… -dijo Hinata en voz baja, solo la oyó Sasuke.

-Entonces… que haremos mañana? –pregunto Tenten.

-No lo sé –hablo Sasuke.

-Ni yo –dijo Sakura- Naruto, vamos a la habitación, mañana nos vemos para desayunar juntos en el comedor.

-Me dijo teñido –volvió a repetir el rubio.

Sakura un poco harta de la situación tomo a Naruto del cuello de su camisa y se lo llevo a rastras fuera de la habitación mientras este seguía deprimido

-Nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos mañana –dijo Neji serio como siempre mientras Tenten caminaba fuera de la habitación saludando con la mano.

-Por que la ayudaste? –pregunto Sasuke a Hinata una vez que quedaron solos.

-Por que Sakura la golpeo bastante fuerte –dijo Hinata con la cabeza gacha- no creí que se enojarían –dijo triste.

-No estamos enojados con tigo –dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba tiernamente- es solo con Karin, tu no tienes nada que ver..

Hinata se dejo abrazar por su ahora compañero de habitación, le agradaba que estuviera cerca de ella así

-Que quieres comer? –pregunto Hinata luego de un rato estando aún abrazada a Sasuke.

-Nada, y tu? –pregunto el.

-No tengo hambre –dijo- donde dormiré? –pregunto al azabache.

-En mi cama –dijo Sasuke con naturalidad, Hinata enrojeció- yo dormiré en el sillón –aclaro para calmar a su amiga y compañera.

-Eso no es justo para el –pensó Hinata- yo dormiré en el sillón –dijo segura de si misma-

-Eres mi invitada, debo tratarte bien –dijo Sasuke- dormirás en mi cama y punto.

-Me niego! –dijo Hinata- yo dormiré en el sillón y tu en tu cama

-No!, que tu duermes en la cama –dijo Sasuke enojado-

-No! –grito Hinata, primera vez que se enojaba con Sasuke-

-Yo dormiré en el sillón y punto –dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba una sabana con una almohada y las ponía en el sillón- ahora ve a dormir –ordeno-

-No –dijo la chica mientras se acostaba en el sillón- tu pagaste por la habitación, tu debes usar la cama.

-Ya me harte! –Sasuke tomo a Hinata y se la llevo contra su voluntad a la cama- ahora quedate acá.

Ella en contra de la orden se levanto y corrió al sillón, no dejaría que el duerma en ese sillón

-Muevete del sillón Hinata! –pidió Sasuke ya enojado.

-No!, ahora vete a dormir! –ordeno la chica.

-No hasta que te muevas de ahí! –dijo el azabache intentando mover a Hinata.

-Ya me arte –grito HInata llamando la atención del chico- ambos dormiremos acá y punto.

-Esta bien –acepto Sasuke también en un grito-

Ambos estaban enojados con el otro y cansado, Hinata se levanto del sillón para dejar que Sasuke se acostara primero y luego ella se acostó sobre el.., en ese momento ninguno de los dos pensaba en como estaban o que el dormir junto fue lo que ocaciono que pelearan…, pero ambos tenían sueño..


	11. Comienza el plan

Capítulo 11: Comienza el plan

Sasuke despertó, miro la habitación en la que estaba.., sobre el estaba Hinata cómodamente dormida como un bebe, mientras los ojos del azabache se acostumbraban a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la peli-azul comenzaba a despertar

-Despertaste –dijo el azabache – no volveremos a pelear como ayer no? –pregunto luego de recordar lo ocurrido, no era que le molestara.. solo que… era incomodo un sillón para dos personas.

-No, mientras duermas tu cama –dijo ella mientras se levantaba- donde estarán mis llaves? –pregunto al aire.

-Quien sabe.. –respondió el azabache.

El sonido del timbre callo la pregunta que haría Hinata, Sasuke fue a abrir para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos

-Ohayo Sasuke –dijeron ambos.

-Que hacen aquí? –pregunto el azabache.

-Vinimos por que hoy iremos a desayunar juntos –dijo Naruto.

-Pero esta vez –prosiguió la peli-rosa- será un picnic –dijo mirando a Hinata a quien le brillaron los ojos.

-Podemos ir Sasuke? Podemos podemos? –pregunto la peli-azul entusiasmada por la idea, Sasuke la miraba raro,

-Ah si –dijo el peli-negro dudando, no sabía bien quien había preparado la comida y si era Sakura lo mejor sería llevar comida extra.

-Nos vemos en la puerta del hotel en cuanto esten listo, también iran Neji y Tenten

La pareja salio y dejaron a Hinata feliz de estar viva y a Sasuke confundido

-Por que te gustan tanto los picnics? –pregunto intentando entender a su amiga.

-Cuando era chica con mi madre y mi hermana haciamos picnics cada fin de semana –dijo la peli-azul recordando esos bellos días.

-Seguro eran lindo momentos no? –pregunto interesado, en su niñez nunca existió eso.

-Si! –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, debemos cambiarnos, nos esperan

Ambos entraron al dormitorio, Hinata saco del armario un jean y un buzo verde pastel que le quedaba un poco grande ya que no había de su talla

Mientras que Sasuke saco del armario otro jean, una remera negra y una campera azul

-Iré a cambiarme al living –dijo Hinata alegre.

Sasuke lo pensó por un momento, si Hinata se cambiaba en el living y el en el dormitorio, si el salia del dormitorio cambiado y ella estaba en ropa interior.. sacudio su cabeza intentando borrar su sonrojo, miro la habitación, Hinata ya había salido, solo le quedaba cambiarse y procurar que al salir ella este vestida y lista para salir

-Que haremos con Sasuke y Hinata? –pregunto Tenten.

La pareja castaña había sido citada por Naruto y Sakura para ver que harían con ellos, en su futuro, ya que para ellos, ambos debían estar juntos , y ademas querían invitarlos al picnic

-No debemos hacer nada –dijo Neji tranquilo- Hinata luego de esto se irá a Francia por trabajo y ustedes a Tokio, no podemos hacer nada

Todos se callaron, las cosas no pueden ser así..

-Pero Hinata es la primera mujer ademas de Sakura a la que no maltrato –dijo el rubio.

-Cierto! –apoyo la peli-rosa.

-Eso no importa –dijo Neji convencido de que era imposible.

Tenten le dedico una mirada colérica a su novio, era tierno y bueno, pero a veces quería golpearlo

-Nosotros haremos que se enamoren así no querrán separarse! –propuso la castaña.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron, era un buen plan, solo hacía falta el modo.. y el tiempo

-Nos iremos en dos días –dijo Neji- como quieres que dos personas se enamoren en ese tiempo? –pregunto, era cierto, era poco tiempo..

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo no me subestimes –dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos.

En ese momento aparecieron Sasuke y Hinata, ambos sonrojados aún que Sasuke lo disimulaba muy bien, había ocurrido lo que Sasuke quiso evitar

Flash back:

Sasuke llevaba un rato ya cambiado dentro del dormitorio, estaba impaciente, tenía miedo de entrar al living y que Hinata se estuviera cambiando pero a la vez la paciencia se le agotaba

-Hinata? –pregunto Sasuke abriendo la puerta, ya harto de esperar, ahí se encontraba Hinata en ropa interior intentando ponerse el buzo.

Sasuke al notarlo cerro la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo.. estaba sonrojado a mas no poder.. todo por verla..

-_Es hermosa –_se dijo mentalmente-_ pero no puedo estar con ella.., bueno si puedo pero debo encontrar una forma de hacer que se enamore de mi.. el problema es como.. es increíble esto, pero necesito ayuda del dobe –_admitió por fin.

Hinata, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, por mas que Sasuke había sido rápido ella noto como la miro, su rostro se volvió mas rojo aún..

Hinata ya cambiada abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza en las manos

-Etto, b-bajamos? –pregunto aún roja.

Sasuke solo se levanto de la cama y camino a la puerta seguido por Hinata.

Fin flash back

-Kyaa Hina-chan! Te ves tan tierna –grito Tenten mientras abrazaba a la peli-azul.

-Y a donde iremos? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Iremos a un parque cerca de aquí –contesto Sakura- solo debemos caminar unas cuadras y ya estaremos ahí –dijo alegre.

Los seis comenzaron la marcha al lugar, cada quien con distintas cosas en mente.. despistados y sumidos en su mundo.. tanto que ninguno se dio cuenta que una peli-roja los estaba siguiendo

Todo estaba listo, había una sabana/ mantel /pedazo de tela para que se sienten en ella, y un gran pastel en el centro, una botella de jugo de naranja y varios vasos, platos y cubiertos, lo mas asombroso era quien estaba sentada sobre el mantel

-Que haces aquí Karin? –pregunto Sakura con rabía, aún no olvidaba lo de ¨teñidos¨.

-Solo vine a disfrutar de un picnic con Sasuke, sus amigos y la pareja teñida, o sea ustedes –dijo señalando a Naruto y Sakura.

Ambos tenían rabia, se había colado al picnic, no los incluyo como amigos de Sasuke y continuaba diciéndoles teñidos!, en definitiva esa chica terminaría mal..

-Bueno bueno no se sentaran a comer? O solo comeremos Sasuke-kun y yo? –pregunto mirando a Sasuke, acto que por supuesto lo molesto.

-Sentémonos a comer de una vez –dijo enojado el peli-negro.

Todos comieron el pastel en silencio, estaba delicioso

-Etto, quien cocino? –pregunto Hinata mirando a sus amigos…

-Yo lo hice –admitió orgullosa la castaña- no que esta delicioso? –pregunto.

-Claro que si –respondió alegre la peli-azul.

-Entonces Karin.. en que habitación estás actualmente? –pregunto el azabache mientras mordía un pedazo de su pastel.

-La que esta al lado de la tuya.. fue raro ya que encontré las llaves hace algunos días y los empleados del lugar me dijeron que estaba disponible ya que la dueña no la usaba –contesto la chica mientras sonría.

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron.. será que…?

-_Ella tiene mis llaves! –_pensó Hinata- _queda poco tiempo para que me valla.. vale la pena pedírselas? –_se pregunto mentalmente.

-Etto.., bueno por que no jugamos a algo para pasar el tiempo? –pregunto la peli-rosa.

_Comienza el plan_

-Juguemos verdad o reto! –propuso Tenten.

Solo tres personas se sorprendieron, los otros cuatro lo esperaban.. y hasta tenían retos y preguntas preparados para Sasuke y Hinata

-Juegan? –pregunto Tenten, todos asintieron, incluyendo a Hinata.

-_Creí que diría que no.. bueno mejor así, me ahorro el convencerla –_pensó Tenten.

-Bueno, comienzo yo, Naruto, verdad o reto? –pregunto la chica.

-Verdad –dijo el rubio sin dudar.

-Etto, haber.., engañas a Sakura? –pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta, miro a Sakura, esta ya tenía el puño preparado..

-Claro que no –dijo Naruto seguro, Sakura miro a su novio y luego lo abrazo.

-Bien, Naruto tu turno –dijo la castaña.

-Bueno.. –el rubio hizo un gesto pensativo, raro en el, miro a sus compañeros. Neji, verdad o reto?

-Reto –contesto fríamente, Naruto sonrió.

-Tendrás que aguantar que te corte el pelo –dijo Naruto alegre, Neji al contrario si no fuera por Tenten que sostuvo su brazo este ya estaría golpeando al rubio.

-Por que yo? –se lamentaba el castaño.

-Por que te elegí a vos y elegiste reto –contesto el rubio lógicamente.

-Bueno me toca –afirmo el castaño- Sakura –la nombrada miro al castaño- verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-Como soportas a Naruto? –pregunto a todos, incluyendo al nombrado se les resbalo una gota por la sien.

-Por que lo amo y si dice idioteces lo golpeo –contesto naturalmente la chica.

-Ahora a ver.. –comenzó a hablar la peli-rosa, era su turno de elegir- Sasuke. Verdad o reto? –pregunto.

-_Elija lo que elija, saldrá algo bueno de esto.. –_pensó macabramente ella.

-Reto –dijo seguro de su decisión, todos menos tres sonrieron de una forma que asusto a la peli-azul, el juego termino lo que querían esta cerca..

-Besa a Hinata –dijo la peli-rosa sorprendiendo a los involucrados.

Sasuke miro a Hinata, esta estaba shockeada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sonrojada a mas no poder.. el miro a quien dio la orden, ella mantenía su mirada firme.. era encerio

_-Mierda.. seguro todo fue planeado.. juro que mataré a Sakura luego de esto.. _

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata, esta seguía sonrojada, miraba a Sasuke acercarse pero no reaccionaba, sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, pero no pudo hacer mucho, la sorpresa le ganaba

Poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso, era dulce , suave, le gustaba, a Sasuke le asombro que Hinata saliera del asombro, e incluso que correspondiera, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, pronto el beso se volvió mas intenso, a ambos se les acababa el aire pero ninguno quería terminar

-Etto, seguimos aquí –dijo Naruto entre risas, Sasuke y Hinata se separaron avergonzados.

-Sasuke por que por que la besas a ella? –pregunto Karin haciendo un drama- creí que me amabas

-Nunca te ame –dijo Sasuke enojado- volvamos al hotel –dijo.

Todos aceptaron, levantaron lo poco que quedaba del pastel, aún que Naruto se lo comio en el camino, el Sakura, Tenten e incluso Neji tenían en mente lo mismo

-_El Teme beso a Hina-chan.. por largo tiempo.. que habrá pasado si no hablaba_? –se preguntaba internamente el rubio.

-_Viva!, el plan funciono! Ahora debemos hacer que Hinata venga con nosotros a Japón_ –festejo la peli-rosa.

-Como haré para convencer a Neji de que coopere? –preguntaba Tenten.

-_Ojala esto este bien.._ –se lamentaba el castaño- _que hará Naruto con mi pelo?.. Kami-sama esto no terminara bien.. _–de dijo a el mismo.

Karin como siempre pensaba en como hacer que Sasuke fuera de ella, pero eso no interesa ahora.. esto si

-_Me gusto el beso con Sasuke-kun, sería lindo que fuera mi pareja.. no?_ –se pregunto mentalmente- _debo dejar de pensar en esto.. el no correspondería.._

-_No imaginaba que Hinata besara tan bien.. estupido Naruto por que tenía que hablar.. o mas importante por que tenían que estar todos ahí?.._ –maldecía el peli-negro para sus adentros.

-Cuanto falta para que volvamos a trabajar? –pregunto Naruto mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación junto a su novia.

-Pues poco, hoy es el quinto día de las vacaciones, las cuales terminan en dos días –contesto la peli-rosa angustiada.

-No me quiero ir! –dijo el rubio mientras berrinchaba en medio del pasillo haciendo que los presentes lo miraran de sobremanera.

-No seas idiota! –dijo Sakura mientras le daba un golpe como de costumbre.

-Gomen!

Todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones.. cada quien en distintos mundos pero queriendo disfrutar el poco tiempo que quedaba.., pronto terminaría la semana


	12. Poco tiempo

Capítulo 12: Se acaba el tiempo

Sasuke y Hinata entraron a su habitación, ambos avergonzados y sonrojados por lo ocurrido, claro que uno lo sabía disimular bien.

-Hinata –llamo Sasuke- que quieres almorzar? –pregunto intentando hacer que no ocurrió nada para no incomodar a la peli-azul.

-Etto yo quiero –Hinata estaba sonrojada mirando el piso mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el beso le había gustado? Si, se volvería a repetir? No, lo mejor era evitar el tema- yo solo quiero ensalada -dijo con la voz apagada mientras miraba el piso.

-Te sientes bien –pregunto Sasuke, cuando Hinata levanto la mirada se encontró con el azabache a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Etto s-si –respondió Hinata sonrojada por la cercanía del oji-negro.

El teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar, Sasuke se acerco a la mesa en la que descansaba el aparato y contesto la llamada

Hinata miraba a Sasuke hablar mas no oía de que hablaba, no le interesaba.. como terminarían ellos?, como amigos? Tal vez.., como amigos que quieren algo mas? En eso estaban ahora.. o por lo menos ella.., Como mas que amigos? Esa idea ya era tonta..

-Hinata, recuerdas en el picnic –comenzó a hablar Sasuke, ambos se sonrojaron al recordar lo ocurrido allí- bueno, Naruto le cortara el pelo a Neji, vienes? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, tocaron la puerta de la que seguía, la puerta la abrió Naruto, los dos entraron al lugar y encontraron a Neji sentado frente a un espejo, a su lado su novia Tenten sosteniendo su mano, Sakura en la cocina seguramente preparando el almuerzo

-Bueno Neji –hablo Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata ya estaban al lado del castaño para no perder vista de lo que haría Naruto- si te hace sentir mejor estuve trabajando en una

peluquería hace unos años –dijo con una gran sonrisa, Neji se sintió mas seguro.

-Hablas de la vez que ambos estuvimos un día entero en la peluquería ayudando al peluquero a limpiar? –pregunto el azabache, Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa borrando la confianza que Neji le tenía- ese día no hicimos nada de peluquería! Solo estuvimos barriendo pelo, limpiando viedros y el tipo nos obligo a ver revistas de cortes de pelo! –dijo el azabache con el odio en la mirada, ese fue uno de los días mas tristes de su infancia.

-Cierto –dijo Naruto- pero aún así estuve trabajando en una peluquería –el rubio aún mantenía la sonrisa, Neji miraba al techo rogando que ocurrirá un milagro y salvara su pelo- Solo cierra los ojos y yo haré el resto –dijo confiado en si mismo, Neji obedeció.

Los minutos pasaban, el castaño pelo de Neji caía desde una silla por los cortes que hacía Naruto, Tenten no podía mirar, ella estaba viendo y ayudando a Sakura a cocinar, Naruto estaba metido en su tarea, Sasuke miraba a sus amigos y Hinata se reía bajo por la cara de terror de Neji

-Termine! –anunció el rubio, todos miraron al castaño, este tenía los ojos cerrado con fuerza, no quería verse, si era necesario usaría una bolsa- Neji, abre los ojos –pidió el rubio, el se negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado- Si no los abres te dejare pelado –amenazo el rubio, Neji abrió los ojos con temor, el que se reflejaba en el espejo no era el.., era un chico con el pelo castaño, corto y con flequillo al costado derecho con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Yo no soy ese! –dijo Neji mientras señalaba el espejo con terror.

-Si, si lo eres –dijo Sasuke con una gota en la sien- desde cuando tenías el pelo largo?-pregunto para intentar comprender por que no se reconocía.

-No lo sé –dijo Neji mirando a Sasuke.

-Desde que somos pequeños –contesto Hinata.

-Bueno ahora tiene otro corte –dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Me siento raro –murmuro Neji.

-Pero te queda bien –dijo Tenten intentando animar a su novio.

-Cierto! –dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa para animarlo.

-Seguras? –pregunto el castaño mientras tocaba su pelo.

Ambas asintieron, Neji sonrió al igual que Naruto, Sakura miraba al castaño feliz

-Desde cuando el dobe sabe como cortar pelo? –se preguntaba Sasuke mientras miraba a Neji, este seguía feliz.

-Vienen a comer? –pregunto Sakura, todos voltearon y vieron una mesa preparada

para seis personas, luego miraron la comida en cada uno de los platos..

-Por que no vamos a comer al restaurant del hotel? –pregunto Naruto con una gota en la sien.

-Pero yo ya cocine –dijo Sakura decepcionada.

-Lo comeremos en la cena –dijo para compensar a su novia, algún día debía decirle que dejara de cocinar.

-Entonces vamos! –dijo la peli-rosa alegre mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Arigatou Naruto –dijeron los presentes en la habitación por que los habían salvado de comer.. eso.

Los seis bajaron las escaleras del hotel, salieron por la puerta de la recepción

-A donde iremos? –pregunto Hinata.

-Vamos al restaurant al que fuimos la primera noche? –propuso Naruto.

-No nos dejan entrar ahí dobe –dijo Sasuke.

Neji y Tenten miraron confundidos a sus amigos, por que no podrían entrar a un restaurant? –se preguntaban ambos castaños.

-Naruto se deprimió, luego lloro, Sakura lo consoló, muchas mujeres lo intentaron, Sakura grito y nos echaron –explico Sasuke vagamente.

Neji y Tenten seguían con la duda…

-Entonces donde comeremos? –pregunto Tenten.

-Que lastima.. la comida ahí era muy rica –se lamento Naruto- aún que.. –su rostro se ilumino, tenía una idea y eso en general no salía bien.. - Neji y Tenten pueden pedir la comida y nosotros esperamos fuera del lugar y luego la llevamos a casa –dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es delivery dobe! –dijo Sasuke enojado- la diferencia es que nosotros somos los repartidores! –dijo aún peor..

-Y si cocino yo? –pregunto Hinata, Sasuke la miro por unos segundos, estaba feliz, tenía una gran sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojada, por un momento Sasuke se acerco a ella con la intención de besarla, pero se dio cuenta de que sería incorrecto y se separo… tal vez incorrecto no era la palabra.. si no.. otra

-La comida de Hina-chan es deliciosa! –dijo Naruto alegre dando a entender que aceptaba.

-Yo también voy –dijo Neji.

Sakura y Tenten aceptaron también, solo faltaba Sasuke

-Voy –dijo mínimamente sonrojado.

El camino de vuelva al hotel fue corto, Naruto hablaba sobre la comida de HInata, Sakura intentaba cambiar de tema.. Neji caminaba en silencio mientras abrazaba a Tenten por la cintura, Hinata caminaba igual en silencio con la mirada fija en el piso

-_Que le ocurre?_ –se pregunto el azabache internamente- _espero que no este mal.. las vacaciones pronto terminaran y si ella llega a estar mal ahora es probable que se deprima en el viaje de vuelta a Tokio, y si ocurre su padre la vera deprimida y creerá que es mi culpa, después de todo debo hacer que este feliz si no se acaba el contrato con su empresa y mi empresa quiebra…_

Entraron al hotel y todos quedaron sordos al oír una voz chillona por todo el lugar, a los pocos minutos Karin apareció frente a Sasuke abrazándolo y aferrando sus piernas a su cintura, por la sorpresa Sasuke no pudo evitar caerse con Karin encima

-Quitate –decía Sasuke mientras intentaba apartar a Karin de su persona ayudado por Naruto y Sakura.

-No pueden separarme de mi amor –decía Karin mientras abrazaba a Sasuke por el cuello, ambos seguían en el piso y muchas personas los miraban preguntándose que les pasaba.

-Karin –grito el azabache harto, cualquier persona que conociera a Sasuke sabía que si este gritaba tu nombre en ese tono lo mejor era apartarse.

-Yo se que me amas –dijo la peli-roja en su acostumbrado tono meloso.

-Entonces no sabes nada –murmuro el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Y a donde iban? –pregunto la peli-roja omitiendo el comentario del azabache.

-A almorzar -dijo Sakura fastidiada, odiaba a esa chica.

-Nos acompañas? –pregunto Hinata amablemente.

Todos abrieron grandes los ojos deseando que Hinata no hubiera hecho eso..

-Pues claro!, no puedo alejarme de mi amor –dijo la peli-roja emocionada mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, este de nuevo la intentaba separar.

Los siete subieron las escaleras, estaban cansados de caminar..

-Etto.. por que no usan el ascensor? –pregunto Karin, los seis se miraron entre ellos.., no sabían que se podía usar…, prefirieron guardar silencio a admitir la derrota contra la peli-roja.

Sasuke saco la llave de su habitación, todos entraron rápido, Sakura se quedo al final y evito que Karin entrara, cerro la puerta y ya todo estaba en calma, la molestia de cabello rojo ya no estaba

-Que desean comer? –pregunto Hinata sonrojada, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y la pareja de cataños ya estaban sentados frente a la mesa.

-Ramen! –grito Naruto, Sakura lo golpeo en consecuencia.

-Ensalada –dijo la peli-rosa con la voz calmada.

-Carne –murmuro Tenten.

-Lo mismo que Tenten –dijo Neji.

-Hinata no es un restaurant desidanse por una cosa –murmuro Sasuke enojado

-No esta bien –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- haré carne y ensalada

Los minutos pasaban, la peli-azul se ocupaba de cocinar mientras el resto hablaba y Naruto se lamentaba de que no comería ramen esa noche.

-Ya esta listo –dijo alegre Hinata mientras servía en una bandeja un corte de carne y una ensaladera, con por supuesto ensalada

Nadie hablaba, todos estaban en silencio comiendo y degustando de la comida, Hinata sabía cocinar muy bien, incluso Sasuke lo admitía

La peli-azul ya había lavado los trastos con ayuda de la peli-rosa, Tenten y Neji ya se habían ido ya que ellos por el trabajo de Neji debían irse al otro día, mañana sería la despedida en el aeropuerto

En la casa solo quedaban Sasuke y Hinata

-Solo quedan dos días y dos noches –murmuro Sasuke.

-Lo sé –contesto Hinata.

Ninguno tenía ánimos de hablar, solo se quedaron en silencio en la sala sentados en el sofa


End file.
